Abigail Potter and the heir of Slytherin
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Abby is back for another year at Hogwarts, but when the Chamber of Secrets is opened Draco starts acting like he did when they first met and she doesn't know who she can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back with the second story of Abigail and her friends. I hope you will enjoy this one as much as do writing it.**

Not much had changed in the month and a half since Abby had gotten off the train. Life at privet drive was the same as always except Vernon Dursley no longer played a part in the family's life. Petunia and Vernon had finalized the divorce just days before she returned home, and Petunia decided to take back her maiden name. Half way through the summer Abby and Petunia met Daphne in London to take her home.

Now the house was fuller than ever with three children, but somehow everyone managed to get along. Daphnes' birthday was in the beginning of August so Petunia and Mrs. Figg put together a birthday for all three children in London. They met Lily, Draco, Hermione, Neville, and the twins at the leaky cauldron on the 22nd of July. As they spent the day in Diagon alley as a birthday present Petunia took Daphne to the pet store to pick out a pet while Hermione, Dudley, and Abby went to the book store and the Weasleys went to the quidditch supplies shop.

"Hey Hermione, come look at this," said Dudley. Hermione walked over as they were bent over a book Abby decided to wander around. Although she wouldn't admit it she was sad. Severus had promised to write to her and as summer was nearing its end not a single letter had filed through. In fact, all her friends hadn't. She hadn't wanted to mention in to anyone, but she felt they didn't want to have anything to do with her. Just as she was rounding the corner to another aisle she bumped into someone and would have fallen if they hadn't grabbed her around the waist.

"Now Abigail I'm not around and you've let yourself go into the clouds. You truly are just like your mother." Abby looked up and couldn't believe it Severus was holding her. "Severus!" Abby jumped into his arms and hugged him as he held her close. "Well good to see you too Abigail," he said. "Severus why haven't you written to me once. I've written at least a dozen letters." He looked stunned and set Abigail down. "Abigail, I have written to you multiple times," he said.

"What? But I never got one." Severus hugged her again. He could tell she was upset. "Abigail who are you here with?" "Petunia," she said. "Come let me take you back to her and we'll figure out what's going on with your letters." As the two left Hermione and Dudley saw her and smiled. Abby directed him to the pet shop that Petunia and Daphne were in. As they approached they noticed a crowd around the shop. Severus took Abbys hand and weaved in and out of the crowd attempting to find her aunt.

Fred and George came into view and ran over to Abby. "Abby your aunt wants us to gather you and Dudley up. You need to go to the hospital. Daphne collapsed!" said Fred. "Miss Granger and Dudley are in the book store go and fetch them I will take care of Abigail," barked Snape. The twins ran off as Snape picked up Abby and ran to the center of the commotion to find Petunia frantic and Daphne unconscious. "Petunia…" Petunia looked up to see Snape. She saw him holding Abby and ran over. "Severus, I don't know what happened one moment she was picking out a pet and the next she was on the ground," said Petunia. "Please Petunia you need to calm down you're scaring Abigail," he said.

She looked to see Abby was clinging to Snape harder than ever and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Abigail." Severus set Abby down and she hugged her aunt. "Petunia if I may I have a suggestion. Go to the hospital with Daphne. I will take care of Abigail and your son until you return." Petunia looked like she wanted to object, but knew he was right. She gave him a nod and turned to follow the healers away.

Fred and George turned up with everyone in tow as the crowd dispersed. "Abs what's going on?" asked Dudley. "Something's wrong with Daphne. Petunia took her to the hospital and Severus is going to take care of us tonight." Said Abby. "If you would Mr. Weasley, take Moon, Longbottom, and Malfoy as I take Miss Granger with me. I will take care of Abigail and Dudley as well," said Snape. The twins nodded and took the group back to the leaky cauldron.

"Hold onto me and whatever you do don't let go," said Severus. Abby, Hermione, and Dudley grabbed him and held on. The next thing they felt was like someone was pulling on them around their navel. Abby had to close her eyes, so she didn't get sick. Poor Dudley looked ready to puke and Hermione was on her knees holding her stomach. When they finally stopped Severus grabbed all three of them so that they didn't fall over. "Abigail are you okay?"

"I think so what was that?"

"That my dear was an apparition. And for your first time you didn't do so bad," said Severus as he handed Dudley a potion. "Here this will help with your sickness you as well Miss Granger. The first time I apparated I didn't do so hot either. Don't feel bad you two a lot of witches and wizards fail in the beginning." Dudley smiled as he drank the potion. "Thanks Professor," they said. "Please call me Severus," he said.

Severus fixed the two dinner and then went to take Hermione home. When he returned after they finished their dinner he got them ready for bed. As Abby got ready Severus went to check in on Dudley. "Did you need anything before I turn the light off?" "No, I'm good thank you Severus." He flipped the switch and closed the door. Heading across the hall he knocked on Abbys' door. "Come in" He entered to see her curled up in the bed looking at the photo album. "Abigail will you never cease looking at those old photos," smiled Severus. Abby laughed. "Oh, Severus, how can I? I get to see a different side of you and to me that is the most important thing." "Alright, but now it is time for bed Miss Potter so hand me the book," he said.

Abby handed him the book and he went to set it on the dresser. "Do you need anything before you go to bed Abigail?" "Is she going to be okay?" Severus looked down at her and saw the worry in face. He sat down next to Abby and held her. "I can't say for sure Abigail, but I think she will." Severus held her until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep Severus laid her down and closed the door.

He went to sleep on the couch. What was hours later felt like minutes. Severus awoke to Abby screaming. Sprinting up the stairs he whipped her door open to see Abby in tears. "Abigail!" She looked up and cried harder. "Abigail! what's wrong?" "I... I… h-h-hurt y-you" she sobbed. If Severus had ever been confused it would be now. He tried to think how Abby hurt him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Severus sat down next to her and pulled her close. "I didn't trust you. I pushed you away!" Severus tilted her face up.

"Now you listen to me Abigail Claire Potter. You have never truly hurt me and never will. I want you to know no matter what I will always love you. There is nothing in this world that can break what we have," said Severus. He held her once again until she fell asleep. As he walked down the stairs Petunia and Daphne were walking in the door. "Daphne why don't you go on up to bed I want to speak with Severus before I come to bed."

"Of course, Petunia. Goodnight Professor," said Daphne. Petunia and Snape walked into the kitchen. "Severus from the look on your face when you came down the stairs. I can only assume you awoke to Abigail screaming," she said. "How did you know?" "She has been having them since she came home. I have no idea what went on at Hogwarts, but I can assure you if it doesn't stop I don't want her to go back. I feel that her health may become a risk. She doesn't sleep through the night anymore." Severus stayed silent and looked hard at Petunia. "If I may Petunia with your permission of course I would like to use a detector spell in the morning." "What will that do?" "That will detect anything or anyone that may be causing her to have these dreams"

Petunia nodded, and Snape walked back into the living room to sleep on the couch as Petunia went upstairs to bed. It would be morning soon and Severus knew that even though he wasn't a morning person with three children in the house it would be inevitable. He would have to wake up early.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was woken up not by any of the children but Dudley's' cat Rowena. Rowena jumped on his stomach and started to knead him. Groaning he sat up which caused the cat to fall onto the floor. She gave him a distasteful look before sauntering off. He walked into the kitchen to see Petunia already hard at work for breakfast. "Morning" "Hello Severus could you do me a favor and wake the children." He nodded and walked up the stairs. When he entered Dudley's' room Rowena was just settling down next to him.

Severus knew that cat would forever hate him. He got Dudley up and the second he mentioned breakfast that child was down the stairs. He walked across to the girls' room and knocked. When he heard no answer he carefully opened to see a quite a sight. Severus had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Abby was sprawled across her bed. Abby had one of her arms and head off the bed. Her hair sprawled half way down her back and was slightly off the bed as well. He carefully walked over and shook her awake. Nothing.

"Abigail come on its time to get up."

Abby moaned and mumbled but made no move to get up. "I guess I'll have to eat all the waffles with strawberry and whip cream toppings myself." Abby opened her eyes and glared. "Don't you dare Severus." He smirked as she got up. "Better hurry up Abigail I just might" He turned and started to walk away just as he heard her feet running across the room. Next moment he turned around and grabbed her. "Now what did you think you were doing?" Abby was shocked Severus knew what she was going to do. "How do you do that?" she asked. "That my dear Abigail is for me to know and you to never find out"

The two made their way down stairs to the smell of bacon and waffles. "Good morning Abs," said Dudley through a mouthful of waffles. "Dudley don't speak with your mouthful, it's rude," said Petunia shaking her head. The four sat eating in silence. Everyone had the same thought on their minds but couldn't think of how to voice it. Daphne. "What happened with Daphne?" asked Abby. She had whispered it that it was barely audible. Petunia set her fork down and looked at Snape who nodded.

"She has a blood curse that was put on her family generations ago. It lays dormant on some and active in others," said Petunia.

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Abby. "I… don't know Abigail." The rest of breakfast was fairly quiet and once everyone finished Petunia brought breakfast up to Daphne. Severus ushered Abby and Dudley out of the house to play. When Petunia came back down she nodded and went out to tend to her garden. Severus pulled out his wand and held it high. "Specialis Revealio," he said with a swift counter clockwise motion. He felt the spell do its work there was definitely a spell at work. It may not have been wizards doing, but it was there.

Severus carefully followed where the magic was pulling up to Abby and Daphnes' room. Upon entering the magic was centered towards the closet. Daphne looked up briefly before going back to her breakfast. Carefully Severus held out his wand and pulled the door. "Specialis Revealio." Before him stood a creature in a dirty pillow case. This creature was a house elf. Severus grabbed the creature and dragged him down to the kitchen as Daphne watched in shock.

"Who are you?" asked Snape.

"My names is Dobby, Sir," said the elf. "What are you doing here?" "Well sir that is difficult to explain. You see Abigail Potter mustn't return to school. There is danger coming and a plot," "What and who is plotting this danger?"

Dobby struggled like he wasn't allowed to say. "Alright I get it, but that is her home and where her friends are," said Severus.

"Friends who don't even write to Abigail Potter?" said Dobby slyly. "Wait a minute," said Snape, frowning. "How do you know her friends haven't been writing to her?" Dobby shuffled his feet. "Sir mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —" "Have you been stopping HER letters?"

Dobby shuffled uncomfortably and nodded his head. "Give them here this instant!" shouted Snape. Dobby cowered and held out the letters to afraid to do anything else. "Now get out of here. Go back to your family and if I hear any news of Abigail having issues getting her letters or getting to school, I will find you," said Severus menacingly. With a pop the elf disappeared, and Severus went outside to get Abby. Abby ran up with her hair blowing in the wind and saw a huge pile of letters and smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going through her letters and replying. One of the letters from the Weasleys was asking her to stay for the last month of summer. Another one from them about a week later stated that if they hadn't heard from her soon they would come get her anyways. The rest of her friends had sent her presents and told her what their summer was like.

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and bed. As Severus tucked Abby in he smiled and shut the door to see Petunia leaning against the railing smirking. "You've gotten soft Severus" The two walked into the kitchen downstairs. Severus sat at the table as Petunia made tea. "So, a house elf was in their room?" "Yes, and I'm guessing he was using his magic to cause the nightmare that Abigail kept having." She nodded and came and sat down. Holding her tea cup, she looked concerned. "Petunia what's bothering you. I've known you long enough to know when you have something on your mind. Even Lily would know when you two were separated."

"It's just that what would put her in danger at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise to do my best and protect her. I promised myself last year I would, and I still will. So please don't worry." She nodded, and Severus finished his tea. Once they said their goodbyes he apparated to his home.

For the first time since Abby came home she didn't have a nightmare and all was peaceful at number four privet drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I pulled some parts from the book because there wasn't really a way to word it without paraphrasing, but as always Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

The next week passed quickly for Abby and before she knew it the Weasleys would be coming to get her tomorrow evening. Daphne had finally been allowed to be out of bed and the four were having dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Abby. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal… "Fred!" Abby threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" "Well we wanted to surprise you, so we came a day early," laughed Fred. "We?" Fred moved aside to reveal George and Ron. "George! Ron! It's good to see you."

Abby invited them in as Petunia rounded the corner to see the three brothers. "Hello Boys," she said. "Hi Mrs. Dursley. Sorry for not telling you. We wanted it to be a surprise," said Ron. "It's quite alright, but its Ms. Evans now. Abigail why don't you run upstairs and get your things." Abby nodded and sprinted up the stairs with Fred in tow. The two of them packed her books and Hedwig before heading back down.

"Ready to go Abigail?" asked Petunia.

"Yes I am." Abby said good-bye to Daphne and Dudley with a promise to see them before she got on the train on September 1st. Petunia helped Abby into her lavender jacket telling her it was a bit chilly tonight. With a hug and a kiss good-bye she was off with the Weasley boys. In the drive way sat a light blue Ford Angelina. The four got in after putting Abbys things in the trunk. She looked out the back window at Privet Drive until it disappeared into the night.

Once they hit the countryside Fred pulled a lever and it made a whirring noise before suddenly taking off and flying through the air. On the rest of the ride the four talked about everything from quidditch to everything they did that summer. As the sun started to rise Abby could just make out a small town below them. A few minutes later the car started tilting down towards the ground and with a slight bump were on the ground again.

Abby got out and stretched her legs. She looked out for the first time at the Weasley home. It was called the burrow. "It's not much, but its home," said Ron. "It's fantastic!" said Abby. She had never seen anything so magical. There were several stories lopsided and all. They had to be held up by magic at least Abby was sure they were. The four of them entered the house to see Mrs. Weasley and behind her made Abby turn a shade of green to rival the Slytherin coat of arms. There stood Severus Snape with a look that could make all students run screaming.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been? No note- You could have died!" fumed Mrs. Weasley. "You are so lucky that I knew Abigail had a good relationship with Severus because of Ron and flooed him. As it turns out we had just missed you from her Aunts. I've been up all night with worry. Just wait until your father hears about this and Abigail your Aunt is furious. She thought they had brought an adult along."

Mrs. Weasley pulled the three boys up the stairs and Severus ushered Abby out to the Burrow grounds. He stayed silent which bothered Abby. Finally, after some time Severus stopped and put his face in his hands. Abby couldn't take it anymore and hugged him. "I'm Sorry!" Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Abigail Claire Potter you are going to be the death of me. I was awoken to the sound of Molly asking me to see if you were at your Aunts house because she was sure her boys had gone to pick you up. I went to school with Molly and she is not one to anger," he said. "I'm Sorry!" This time Abby burst into tears and Severus held het close. "Abigail I'm not mad just disappointed. I thought you had more common sense than to take a flying car with a second year and two fourth year students who aren't even old enough to drive," Snape said exasperated.

The two talked for a bit more before Abbys stomach rumbled causing Severus to laugh. "We better get you in for breakfast." The two were heading towards the house when with a pop a man in tattered robes appeared and saw the two. "Hello Severus, what brings you here this morning?" asked the man. "Your wife Arthur." Abby could just see the fear in his eyes. Over the years Molly had called on Severus for ideas with punishing the twins and each one was for something worse than the last. "Oh, dear what have the twins done now?" he asked.

Just then Molly came out of the house with the three boys in tow looking guilty. "Not just the twins Arthur, but they also brought Ron and Abigail Potter into it," she fumed. "Last night your sons drove that car to Surrey and back."

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right?" Mrs. Weasley smacked Mr. Weasley upside the head. "I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed. . .."

Everyone headed inside and sat down to eat. Severus declined saying he had to get back to planning the school curriculum and inform Petunia that Abigail was fine. As everyone was eating the letters came for the school year. As Abby opened her letter there was a list of new books she would need for the coming year.

 **Second-year students will require:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2**

 **By Miranda Goshawk**

 **Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

"Wow there are so many books by this Lockhart guy," stated Abby. "Bet whoever is our new teacher is witch that Fancies him just like mum," said George. He quickly stuffed his mouth with toast with the look his mum gave him. Just then Hedwig came in with a letter addressed to both Abby and Ron from Hermione.

 _Dear Ron, and Abby if you're there,_

 _I hope everything went all right and that Abby is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal Ron, because that would get Abby into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Abby is all right, will you please let me know at once. 'I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course' — "how can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!" — and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know small pieces of this chapter will be from the book, but I take no credit that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

By Wednesday everyone was eager to go to Diagon alley. Molly made sure that everyone had a filling breakfast and the group stood in front of the fireplace. Molly grabbed a flower pot with some gray colored powder in it. "Guests first! After you, Abigail dear!" She offered her the pot. Abby stared at the pot feeling embarrassed.

"She's never traveled by floo powder before mum," said Fred. "Really dear I'm sorry I didn't know. How about you travel together with Fred," said Molly. Fred and Abby stepped into the fire place together. Fred took her hand in his and with the other grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it to the ground. With a roar the fireplace was engulfed in emerald green flames that rose higher than Fred.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted. The two of them spun past grate after grate. At one-point Abby almost let go, but Fred pulled her closer to him and she couldn't help but smile. Eventually Fred stepped out and pulled Abby with him. She fell, face forward, onto a cold stone floor and felt the bridge of her new glasses snap.

Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, she got gingerly to her feet. Once she was on her feet the rest of the Weasley family came through one after another. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Abby and dusted her off as the boys were dusting themselves off Hermione ran over to them.

"Abby! Ron!" Hermione ran up to the two and threw her arms around them. "How have you been? What happened to your glasses Abby? Oh, it's wonderful to see you again- Are you heading to Gringotts?" rambled Hermione. The two of them smiled as Hermione released them. "Did you want me to fix your glasses?" Abby nodded, and she pulled out her wand.

"Oculus Reparo"

In a flash of red Abbys glasses were fixed and placed them back on her face. The group headed off to Gringotts. Upon entering Abby caught sight of Petunia and Daphne changing out money. "Petunia!" she shouted. Petunia looked up and smiled. Abby ran up to her aunt and hugged her. "I didn't know you were going to be here today." "Well Mr. and Mrs. Granger phoned me and told me everyone would be here." She said. "What are you doing?" "Well I am opening a new vault for Daphne since she has been disowned she no longer has access to the Greengrass vault," sighed Petunia. Abby understood that this would take a toll on her aunt financially, so she walked up to the goblin and put her key on the counter "I would like to make a transfer to another vault from my account," said Abby confidently.

The goblin looked over the counter at her. "And where would Miss Potter like to transfer it to?" questioned the goblin that Abby recognized as Griphook. "I would like to transfer one hundred thousand galleons each to the vaults of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley anonymously and to Miss Daphne Greengrass," said Abby. "Abby no you can't. That's too much," said Daphne. Abby turned to Daphne and smile. "Daphne you are like family and family takes care of each other. I'm glad to do it for you."

At this point Daphne was crying and threw her arms around Abby to hug her. Unknown to Abby, Daphne was afraid she wouldn't be able to afford her books this year and her generosity made her day. The goblin cleared his throat. "Miss Potter the transfers are complete will there be anything else?" asked Griphook. "I just need to visit my vault as well if that is possible please." He nodded and sent her over to the Weasleys to wait for a goblin to take them to their vaults.

They traveled down to the Weasleys vault first. When the door opened Abby smiled at their shocked faces. "What is this?" asked Arthur. "An anonymous donation was made to your vault earlier today. They had strict instructions that you were not to return the money and they wished to remain unknown," said the goblin. Mrs. Weasley started to cry as did the other Weasleys. Abby was sure now that they had never seen that much money in their vault ever. After they grabbed some handfuls of galleons the group headed over to the Potter vault. Quickly Abby put a handful or two in her bag and headed back to the top.

Back outside Mrs. Weasley gave each of her children some spending money. All of them smiled which made Abby smile. Ron, Hermione, Daphne, and Dudley went to pick get quills and parchment while the George went with their friend Lee Jordan and the grownups went to get the books. Fred and Abby were walking behind George and Lee heading to the Quidditch shop. "So, Abs there is only one person I know of that would give us that much money. Tell me did you do it as charity?" asked Fred. "No, I did it because I care. Call it a feeling, but I think your mom and dad will be around to care for me for a long time," she said smiling. As they grabbed what they needed they left and ran into the others. Ron wanted to stop in the Quidditch shop to buy some care supplies for his Nimbus so the four waited for them. "Ron speaking of quidditch do you think you'll stay on the Gryffindor team or join Blackstark if they have a team this year?" asked Hermione.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened as if a realization hit. "I never thought about that Hermione." Ron bought what he needed, and everyone headed over to Flourish and Blotts. Upon arrival they saw a huge crowd and had to squeeze into the shop. Carefully they looked for their families and found them halfway up the line.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see Gilderoy Lockhart in a minute. . .." Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet —" "Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron —and then he saw Abby. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Abigail Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Abbys' arm, and pulled her to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Abbys' face burned as Lockhart shook her hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. "Nice big smile, Abigail," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Abbys' hand, she could hardly feel her fingers. She snuck back to where her Aunt was and hid behind her. She didn't want to deal that man ever again. Once the books were paid for the group was heading out when she was stopped by a man "Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Abigail Potter herself," said the man.

Abby looked up and saw a man with platinum blonde hair and steel gray eyes. If Draco were older Abby was sure he would look like this man. Just then Arthur came forward. "Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate it if you stepped aside so we may pass," said Mr. Weasley icily. "Arthur how ever did you pay for these books? You and Molly must have to go hungry for a month," sneered Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had picked up a book that was in Ginnys' cauldron before dropping it back in.

Abby couldn't take it anymore. If there was one thing she didn't stand for was her friends and families being insulted. One moment Mr. Malfoy was sneering the next he was on the ground holding his face. Abby had jumped and punched him. When her hand connected she heard a crack but was too angry to care. Just then Draco came down the stair of the bookstore to see his father on the floor and Abby breathing heavy standing over him. Looking between the two he could only figure what had happened.

"Well Miss Potter I see you inherited your fathers' irritating habit of defending people. I just hope you don't meet the same end as them." "I would rather have his irritating habit than not Mr. Malfoy. As it seems you have an irritating habit of insulting people." Mr. Malfoy righted himself and took Draco with him who gave a glance back to see Abby holding her hand and smiled sadly.

The group traveled back to the Leaky cauldron where Molly fixed Abbys' hand while Petunia held her as she cried in pain. The punch she had dealt Malfoy broke her hand. After everything was done everyone said their good-byes promising to see each other on the train. The Weasleys and Abby headed back to The Burrow and the rest headed back into London to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of summer came and went. On September 1st the Weasley house hold got a late start so they were running behind. Everyone was running around trying to make sure they had everything. By the time everyone was in the Ford Angelina it was about ten-thirty. At one point they had to turn around for Ginny to get her diary, which put them even farther behind. By the time the group reached Kings Cross Station it was nearly eleven. They went in groups of three. First was Percy, Fred, and George, then Ginny and her parents, lastly, Ron and Abby.

As the two ran towards the wall that separate the platform from the muggle world Abby slowed down as the clock at the station chimed. That was it they missed the train. "We've missed it now what?" asked Ron. Abby stood there and was thinking when Petunia and Dudley came through the brick wall. "Abigail! Ronald! What are you doing here?" The two proceeded to explain everything that had happened this morning when Molly and Arthur came through with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

The group hustled the two outside before they attracted too much attention with the way Hedwig was screeching from being in a cage. Once outside Arthur put their trunks back in the car. "So, what should we do?" asked Petunia. "Well Arthur and I could always apparate them to Hogwarts," suggested Molly. "And what of their belongings and Hedwig. I highly doubt she would like that," said Petunia. Finally, twenty minutes later the group agreed that Ron, Abby, Petunia, and Mr. Weasley would take the car to Hogwarts while Mrs. Weasley would care for Dudley until they returned.

The four loaded into the car and headed down the road. Before they left the city, Petunia stopped at the station to get so gasoline and food. Once everything was in order Arthur showed her how to turn the invisibility on and make the car fly. They were off and excited. In the back the Ron was playing a game of Rune Riddles while Abby was sketching. The time seemed to pass quickly and before they knew it, Hogwarts was coming into view when the car started having trouble. "Children buckle up," said Arthur. The car took a nose dive straight towards a tree.

With an earsplitting crunch the car smashed into the tree. Hedwig was hooting like crazy. Petunia was holding her head while Arthur was checking on the children. Ron was moaning his wand had broken. Abby was fairly ok just a few bruises here and there, but she looked around confused as to what had just happened. "Is everyone ok for the most part?" asked Arthur. There were some groans and nods. "Good, but we really need to get out of this tree." Just then there was a bang and the roof was dented. "What was that?" asked Abby. "This is the whomping willow. It was placed on the grounds during the end of my school years. This is why we have to get out of here." Suddenly the tree hit the roof again. "Petunia do you trust me?" Arthur asked. She looked and saw fear in his eyes but nodded. He grabbed her hands and apparated away leaving Abby and Ron. "What happened!" exclaimed Abby. "Don't worry Abby dad will be back soon. I promise," said Ron.

True to his word Arthur did return and took the children in his arms and apparated out just as the willow smashed the car again. Abby didn't know what happened one moment the car was in the tree the next it wasn't. It stopped long enough to throw their trunks and Hedwig out before driving into the forest. Moments later Arthur sent a light speeding off towards the castle. It wasn't long before someone was running across the grounds. As they neared Abby saw it was Severus.

"What in the name of Merlin happened Arthur? Albus gives you permission to bring Abby and your son and you cause trouble," said Severus. "I'll be happy to explain later, but right now Petunia and the children need attention." He looked at the two and nodded. Severus picked up Petunia while Arthur took Abby and Ron by the hands and followed him up the stairs to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

The Medi-Witch bustled about fixing the children with their cuts and bruises, then helped Petunia with her head injuries. After what seemed forever Petunia spoke. "Ow my head." "Petunia…" began Abby. She walked over to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm fine Abigail, but what I want to know is how Arthur was able to apparate within the school grounds. From what Lily had said that was impossible except for the headmaster."

"And so, it would have been had I not given him permission to. And a good thing I did."

Albus Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere. After making sure everyone was alright he sent Ron and Abby to their Dormitory with a promise to have food there for them. "We were lucky, "said Abby. "No kidding. Hey sorry 'bout your aunt Abby," said Ron. Abby nodded and when they reached the portrait of the little girl they realized they had no idea what the password was. As they were about to go find someone who knew or from their other house Hermione rounded the corner. "There you two are. Have you heard the awful rumor going around about you two flew in a car to school," babbled Hermione.

The two looked at each other as Hermione gasped. "You didn't! You could have been expelled!" "Save it Hermione we know that, but we weren't alone. Anyways do you know the password?" asked Ron. "Yes, it's Howling Dragons. Honestly though…." She began. Hermione never finished for the portrait opened and the two climbed inside to see their small house cheering. "Fred! Look who finally made an appearance," said George. Fred looked up and, in a moment, crossed the common room. He pulled Abby into a hug. "I heard someone was taken to the infirmary. I was afraid it was you," said Fred quietly. Abby hugged Fred tightly. "And what am I Fred chopped liver?" asked Ron. George hit him over the head. "Ow what was that for?" he asked.

George pointed, and Ron shut up. After Fred released Abby the two ate as they were told who was sorted into which house. The most interesting one was a girl named Luna Lovegood was the first student to ever be sorted into Blackstark. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but the hat couldn't decide. After they finished their sandwiched and pumpkin juice, Ron and Abby decided to call it a night. They headed up to their dorms and promised to meet each other before breakfast tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Abby was picking at her porridge. She was worried about her Aunt but couldn't go to visit her until she got her schedule to find out when she had free period. "As Abby was zoned out Hermione poked Ron. "So, what happened last night?" she asked. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable "We hit the whomping willow and her aunt is in the infirmary," said Ron. Hermione looked down concerned like she was about to say something when McGonagall came by and handed out time tables.

The group looked and saw their first class was Herbology with Gryffindor and Slytherins. Abby got up right away. She knew that she had at least twenty minutes before Herbology would start. With a quick wave good-bye, she was off to the hospital wing. Just outside the infirmary Abby ran into Severus. "Abigail, shouldn't you be on the way to your first class?" "I just wanted to see her first." He nodded and let her in the door and followed her. Abby saw her aunt was sitting up, looking better than she had last night. Petunia!" she ran to hug her with tears streaming down her face.

"I was so worried," cried Abby "I thought you were really hurt." Petunia chuckled as did Severus. "My dear Abigail it will take more than that to take me down," smiled Petunia. Severus cleared his throat to indicate that Abby should really be heading to class. With a hug and kiss good-bye Severus took her out to the green house two. As the two approached Abby felt Severus put his hand on her shoulder and sped up. Confused Abby was tripping over her shoes. It wasn't until they were nearly there that she understood why.

Striding across the lawn was Gilderoy Lockhart. As he reached the two Abby cringed with the pressure Severus put on her shoulder. "Ah Severus you don't mind if I have a word with Abigail, here do you?" ", Gilderoy she has a class to attend," said Severus icily. "Now, Now I'm sure that Professor Sprout won't mind sparing her for a few minutes." Severus looked like he wanted to say something, but Lockhart was already dragging Abigail away.

"Abigail, Abigail, Abigail. I blame myself for wanting to take a car instead of the train. I know it's fun to be famous, but you have to be…" began Lockhart. Abby couldn't believe it he was saying she did it on purpose. She couldn't take his rambling anymore. "Excuse me Lockhart, but I'm more famous than you will ever be. I was just a baby and defeated the darkest wizard of the time. I don't even care so get your pompous head out of the clouds. Now if you don't mind I have a class to attend." Abby stormed over to the greenhouse leaving a confused Lockhart behind. Right before she walked in Abby composed herself and gracefully walked in. Taking a seat between Hermione and Daphne she listened to what Professor Sprout was saying.

Daphne filled her in that they were talking about Mandrakes. "Mandrakes are a powerful restorative. It can be used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed back to their original state," said Sprout. Professor Sprout went on to explain that a fully-grown mandrakes cries could kill, but since these were still saplings they would be alright, just knocked out for several hours. She pulled out a tub of earmuffs and each student grabbed a pair. They were put into groups of four. Neville, Abby, Hermione, and Draco were together. Draco Pulled the Mandrake out and placed it in the new pot. Neville and Abby started putting dirt in as fast as they could as Hermione took notes. When they finished they waited quietly until the rest of the class finished.

The rest of classes seemed to go quickly, sadly at one point the Slytherins and Gryffindor's had a different class, so they had to leave their friends. The last class they had before was Defense and Abby was dreading it. "Why does he have to be our Professor this year?" asked Abby. "Why what's wrong with Lockhart?" asked Hermione. "Honestly Hermione he is arrogant and thinks everyone adores him. I will bet you my vault in Gringotts that everything we learn will have some relation to him." Hermione huffed and walked faster, and Ron leaned over to Abby. "Bit moody today, isn't she?"

Abby shrugged and walked into the classroom. Abby and Ron sat down together, and Hermione sat behind them just glaring dagger at the pair. Lockhart made a grand entrance to which Abby rolled her eyes. It didn't take long for her to get bored. Halfway through the class she couldn't take it anymore and raised her hand. "Ah yes Miss Potter?" "I'm not feeling well may I be excused?" Lockhart looked at her and then sniffed. "If you must, but you will miss my greatest story yet" Abby packed her books and quills up quickly and high tailed it out there.

She wasn't sick. But she went to find the one man she could vent too. Upon entering his classroom, she saw Luna and figured he must be teaching the first years. He didn't look up as she entered so she quietly walked up to his desk and waited patiently. It had to be about five minutes before he acknowledged her. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait you have a potion you should be attending too," drawled Snape. "I'm sorry Professor I'll come back later." Snape's head shot up fast as he realized that Abby was there.

"Abigail what… Why are you here?"

She looked at him begging him to understand. In one swift fluid moment all the potions were cleared from all the tables. "Class is dismissed we will continue this lesson next time. For homework I want a twenty-four-inch piece of parchment on my desk by Monday about the uses of the drought of living death. After all the students had gone he motioned Abby through to his office. "Would you like some tea Abigail?" "No thank you Severus." Abby slammed herself down on the sofa. "Why is Lockhart so aggravating. The entire class was about him. I have never met anyone like him and I just couldn't take it."

Severus chuckled as she screamed into one of the pillows in frustration. "I mean it Severus. How did he become the teacher anyways?" "As much as I agree with you I can't have you skipping class to come to me and disrupting my class," he said. She looked up at him sadly. "I'm Sorry" He sat down next to her and let her rest her head in his lap. He played with her hair as he spoke. "I know you are frustrated, but there is nothing I can do at least not now. How about this I will talk to Albus and see if I can find a replacement for him next term" Abby sat up and looked at him. "You would do that?"

"Abigail if you haven't realized it by now I will do anything for you," smiled Severus. She hugged him and got up to leave, but he put a hand on her shoulder. "I will have to give you detention for skipping class you know, that right?" She nodded and left knowing he was right. Abby scrambled off to dinner to find Ron and Hermione. At the table Ron was laughing while telling Abby that she was right, and Hermione was in a sour mood because she was right about Lockhart all along.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks tension was high in Blackstark. The reason being for the first time there were enough students to make a Quidditch team, but many of the students were already part of a different houses team. Abby decided the best way to find out if they could have a team is to find out if they were any good. Saturday morning the students of Blackstark that would fully support the team trudged out to the Quidditch Pitch to be met with Oliver Wood and his team. "What are they doing her?" asked Abby. "We asked them here to help. Oliver promised any knowledge he gains here won't be used against us," said George. She nodded and went to sit down on the field along with the others while the twins went over Oliver. "Now it is my understanding you wish to have a team, so I am here to put you through the same test I would put my own team," said Oliver.

There were murmurs throughout the group and Oliver cleared his throat. "Now as Fred and George informed me they will be joining the Blackstark team for the beater I will also be needing two beaters and that is why you see some Gryffindor's mixed in with you. Anyone interested in being beaters for the Gryffindor team will join Fred and George, Chasers go with Alicia, Katie and Angelina, Keepers will go with me and Seekers with Ron." Everyone split up until only Abby and Neville were left. "Do you know what you want to try out for?" asked Oliver. The two shook their heads. "Alright how about you go with the chasers Neville and Abby go with Ron." The two scrambled where they were directed. "Alright now we are going to play this like a real match."

Teams stood as team one Oliver, Abby, Fred, Ritchie, Luna, Katie, and Hannah. Team two was Daphne, Ron, George, Jimmy, Alicia, Neville, and Angelina. "Now the point of this is to see how you do in your positions the only ones who will be changed out from time to time are Jimmy and Ritchie as there are others trying out for the beaters. Good luck" With that Oliver flew to his post and started the game. They played for about twenty minutes before changing beaters. A few times Wood had a couple people switch positions. After about two hours he called it quits. Everyone landed on the ground and turned in the brooms. "Alright I will have the Gryffindor results posted by Friday." The Gryffindor's all left except for Oliver. "What can I say you have a formidable team with the right positions for the right people."

Everyone looked at Oliver waiting to hear the results. "The results are this Seeker Abigail Potter, Keeper Neville Longbottom, and Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbott are Chasers. Congrats and I look forward to playing all of you." Oliver Wood walked away, and everyone cheered. "We did it we have a team!" shouted Neville. Everyone cheered and started running back towards the castle except Fred and Abby who stayed behind to put the brooms and balls away. George walked away, but not before giving the two a knowing smile.

"What made you decide to be on our team?" Fred chuckled at Abbys question. "Do I really need a reason?" "Well thinking about this logically Ron stayed on Gryffindor. I don't see why you did it. By taking up a position on the team you have to completely reject Gryffindor as your house." Fred sighed and looked at her. "Look I know that, but the thing is I don't really see Gryffindor as my house anymore. My house is wherever you are." Abby stopped picking up all the brooms. "What do you mean Fred?"

Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled at her. "Well you see Abby I care a great deal for you. I can't explain it, but there is something about you that I just adore," said Fred. She smiled at him as she picked up the last of the brooms and he grabbed the Quidditch ball trunk. "Fred, I care for you too, but I don't know exactly how I feel about you. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us." "Of course not! I get it. You are only a second year and I'm in fourth you should focus on what you want but know this I will wait for you to give me an honest answer. Even if it takes a couple of years." She smiled at Fred and placed the brooms in the shed as he put the trunk away.

"Thank you, Fred. I don't know when I will tell you, but don't feel you have to wait," said Abby. The two of them hugged and headed into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks passed and before anyone knew it, it was October. Abbys detention with Severus was coming up on Friday that evening and she was dreading it. Although he rarely handed out detention these days it was still something to fear. Abby was sitting at the table picking at her chicken and potatoes. "Hey, Abby, cheer up I'm sure it won't be so bad," said Ron. She looked at him and glared. "And I suppose his detention for you from last year was easy. No problems or misery." Ron turned red upon remembering his punishment from last year. "That's what I thought."

At precisely eight Abby started to descend the stairs to the dungeon for her detention. She was nearly there when she heard a cold chilling voice. _"Come . . . come to me. . .. Let me rip you. . .. Let me tear you. . .. Let me kill you. . .."_ She whipped her wand out so fast and spun around to an empty corridor. It was completely unnerving. She decided not to investigate for two reasons. One she didn't want to face Severus' wrath for being late and two that voice chilled her to the bone. Picking up the pace she arrived at the Potions classroom to find Severus sitting reading a letter. He didn't look up, but she knew he was aware of her presence there.

"Abigail I will have you cleaning out the cauldrons without magic. Carry on," he said without looking up. She set to work and by the time ten rolled around she had almost finished when the rest of the cauldrons including the one she was working on disappeared. Looking up she saw Severus had cleared them all. "That will be enough Abigail, you may go." She nodded and dusted herself off. As she reached for the door she heard it again. _". . . Rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ."_ "Severus did you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what Abigail?" "A voice." Severus looked at her like she was crazy and then she heard it again.

 _". . . so hungry . . . for so long . . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."_

The color drained from Abbys face and Severus rushed to her as she held onto the handle of the door. "Abigail talk to me what's wrong?" asked Snape frantically. The voice was getting fainter. She shoved Severus' hands off her and whipped the door open. Running up the stairs trying to follow the voice. As she took turn after turn she could hear Severus calling after her to stop, but she didn't. Abby was straining her ears and then suddenly what she heard next made her stomach lurch. _". . . I smell blood. . .. I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"Whatever it is it's going to kill," shouted Abby. She ran up stair faster this time almost leaving Severus behind, but he somehow managed to keep up. As they rounded the corner Abby came to a halt gasping. Half for air and half for what was painted on the wall. In bright red letters shimmering in the candlelight stood a chilling phrase.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

And underneath it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. Severus pulled Abby away and had her face him instead of the cat whose eyes were wide open as she hung there stiff as ever. He felt her shaking. Making a split decision he knew he had to get her out of here. Picking her up he ran down the corridors pulling her close to him as he ran. Corner after corner seemed to take forever until her reached the Blackstark dorm. He shouted the password and rushed in to see the Weasley boys and Hermione. "Miss Granger where is her room?" Hermione got up and showed him to Abbys room. The boys had also followed and were peering in curiously. "One of you go and get the Headmaster and whatever you do stay away from the second-floor corridor," barked Snape. George ran to get Dumbledore as Snape tried to keep Abby calm. She loved animals and felt very sympathetic to any animal that was hurt and Mrs. Norris seemed to be no exception.

"Professor what happened?" asked Hermione "Miss Granger I will only ask you this once, but please shut up. Right now, my main focus is Abigail." Hermione snapped her mouth shut as she saw what Snape looked like. She knew he cared about her but seeing how terrified he looked she knew it was more than a student teacher relationship. She had no proof, but she was sure he cared for her as if Abby was his own daughter. What felt like hours was merely minutes later when Dumbledore came through the door with George in tow.

"Severus what happened?"

After taking a long look around who was there he motioned for everyone to sit down. He went on to explain that Abby had heard a voice and ran following the voice that he couldn't hear only to end up on the second-floor corridor. There they saw words painted in red about how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Mrs. Norris was hanging stiff as a board under the words. "I see." Dumbledore remained quiet as Snape held Abby until she calmed down. "Miss Granger I want you to go get a sleeping draught from Poppy for Miss Potter and Severus follow me," said Dumbledore. Severus reluctantly let go of Abby as she whimpered from the loss of contact. Hermione had run off to get the draught from Poppy, so he was left with no choice. "Mr. Weasley, watch over her until Miss Granger returns please," said Snape. Fred nodded. The way Snape had said please mad Fred feel like he had to protect her. The teacher left, and Fred sat down on the edge of Abbys' bed and combed through her hair. As he was combing through her hair he talked to her soothingly.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione returned draught in hand. The two got Abby to drink it and waited until she fell asleep. Closing the door, the two retired to their own rooms. Neither of them were excited for tomorrow which was sure to hold terrible news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit for the chamber of secrets part goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers since I took it almost directly from the movie.**

The next morning at breakfast Abby was just nibbling at her toast when Dumbledore stood up to address the whole school. "Good morning children. Last night on the second-floor corridor something devastating happened," began Dumbledore. The students all went quiet and looked on at Dumbledore to continue. "Mr. Filchs' cat Mrs. Norris was Petrified." Hermione heard Abby let out a sigh of relief. "As such I must enforce that we all be careful until the culprit is caught," he finished. The entire hall burst into chatter all except for Ron, Hermione, Abby, Fred and George.

Over the next few days students went to the corridor to see the place where it happened and saw the chilling words. Abby on the other hand was avoiding the corridor at all costs even if that meant taking the long way to class and everywhere else. It was Thursday afternoon when they finally had Transfiguration. Hermione love this class while Ron had been struggling since he had to wait for his Christmas vacation to get a new wand. He was currently using Spello tape to hold his wand together. Walking into the classroom Abby sat down next to Draco while Ron and Hermione sat down in front of them. A few minutes later McGonagall walked into the classroom with a couple boxes levitating behind.

She set them down at her desk. "Could I have your attention please." The students all stopped talking and paid attention to her. There were two teachers in this school you didn't cross, and one was Snape the other was McGonagall. "Now, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets. So, if you will please form an orderly line and grab an animal from this crate." There was multiple scrapping of chairs as students got in line to grab a rat or a frog. Once everyone had returned to their seats McGonagall continued. "This is how we will turn them." She turned pulling out her wand tapped her animal three times with it. "Feraverto." The animal turned into a beautiful crystal water goblet.

"Now it's your turn. Well who would like to go first? Ah, Mr. Weasley, one-two-three- Feraverto."

Ron cleared his throat and tapped the rat three times "Feraverto." The rat transformed into a hairy goblet with a tail. Ron picked it up and looked disgusted by it. "That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley." McGonagall walked away as the rest of the students tried to turn their animal into a water goblet. Hermione raised her hand and waited to be called on. "Yes, Miss Granger?" "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about The Chamber of Secrets," questioned Hermione. All the students stopped and looked at Professor McGonagall expectantly.

"Very well. Well you all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." Ron whispered to Abigail. "Three guesses who." Hermione smacked him as McGonagall continued. " Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, Pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic," finished McGonagall.

"Muggle-borns," muttered Abigail

"Well, naturally the school has been searched many times, but no such chamber has been found." McGonagall was walking back to her desk "Professor…" She turned around and looked at Hermione. "What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" she asked. "The chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." The rest of the class continued in silence until the end of class. Out in the hall Ron was ranting.

"I always knew Slytherin was crazy, but who knew he started the Pure-blood stuff. I mean honestly I knew Slytherins were bad, but I didn't think they went back that far," said Ron. Hermione smacked him. "Ow..." He looked and saw Abby looking down and Draco looked uncomfortable. "Oh, guys I didn't mean you. You are different and so are a few others. I'm sorry." "It's fine, but let's go investigate maybe we can find some clues," said Abby. One the way they ran into Lily and Neville. Grabbing them they tagged along. Once there they saw not much had changed the words were still on the wall and glistening in the candlelight. "Abby you were the only one who saw this place before it was taken care of do you remember anything else?" asked Hermione. Lily and Neville looked up shocked. "You saw this place?" asked Lily. "Yes, I was the one who found it with Professor Snape." She leaned against the wall thinking. As much as she tried to block that night out she needed to remember. "Water. There was water on the floor. Where would that come from?"

"Moaning Myrtles Bathroom."

The six went farther down the corridor to find the girls bathroom. "I'm not going in there! My dad will kill me," said Draco. "Fine wait out here and stand guard then." Said Lily. The three girls went in to find Myrtle. She was easy to spot sitting more like floating by the window. "Myrtle…" said Lily carefully. She looked down and saw Lily, Abby, and Hermione. "Come to mock me and make fun of me," she moaned.

"No. We would never do that," said Abby. "Won't you please come down. We only want to talk." Myrtle looked at them before she floated down. Crossing her arms, she glared at them. "What do you want?" "Well we were wondering if you saw anyone suspicious skulking around the past few nights. "No not really only Lavender brown who came to make fun of me," she wailed. Myrtle went into her crying fit and the girls left. "Well that was pointless" said Hermione. The girls went out to hall to see a terrified Ron and Draco trying not to laugh while Neville was looking between both. "What happened here?"

"Ron is apparently afraid of spiders and after Draco pointed them fleeing out by the window sill he squeaked like a girl," said Neville. The girls had to look away trying not to laugh. "Well our talk with Myrtle was pointless. Let's go," said Abby. They all headed off to dinner trying to figure out a way to find more clues.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby and the rest of the school had let the events of Chamber fade from their minds as November began so did Quidditch. The students of Blackstark were excited to play for the first time in the history of Hogwarts. Fred and George decided to be co-captains since they had the most experience. Abby was sitting with Hermione reading Quidditch through the ages when George came up to her. "Hey Abby if you stare at that book any longer your face will be glued to it." Abby looked up to see him smiling and she couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks George I needed that." She closed her book and placed it on the table. "What's up?" "Fred and I just wanted to let you know practice will be later tonight. We want to get some practice in before the game tomorrow." She nodded and decided to go for a walk.

Abby had been walking for close to five minutes when she ran into Draco. "Abby! How have you been? Lily told me you and Hermione have been glued to your books." Abby laughed and smiled at him. "Yeah sorry I haven't been around lately. Hermione and I have been trying to figure out what is going on with the Chamber." Abby looked at Draco and he looked slightly uncomfortable. Abby touched his shoulder gently. "Draco…" He looked up at her. "What?" "Do you know something?" she asked. "No, I don't why would you even ask!" Draco stormed off leaving Abby more confused as ever. She felt like she had just spoken to the Draco from last year. The one who was so judgmental he couldn't see his own faults.

Abby met up with the others before heading to Defense. No one seemed to enjoy his class. All he ever did was talk about how great he was and sometimes he would reenact parts of his books. Abby had had just about enough when Hermione passed her a piece of parchment. Looking around making sure no one was looking she opened it up as quietly as she could.

 _Abby,_

 _I was thinking just in case we need to get a book from the restricted section I should have Lockhart sign a permission slip. Don't worry I have a great plan. Let's have him autograph for us and then we could forge it if need be. Just nod if you like the idea. He won't notice since he will think you are completely interested in his story._

 _Hermione_

Abby nodded and zoned out for the rest of class. At the end of class Lockhart told everyone that he wanted 2 feet of parchment of what they considered to be his greatest achievements and why. Hermione and Abby waited until most of the students had filed out. Abby felt like she was going to barf for doing this. The two waited patiently until Lockhart acknowledged them. "Ah what can I do for you two lovely ladies?" Hermione smiled as Abby tried her best to the same. "Professor I was wondering if we could get your autograph," said Hermione sweetly. His face lit up as if it was glowing. "Of course, of course." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a ghastly pink quill. Abby had to look away to stop herself from laughing so hard that she wouldn't be able to breath. "There you go." Lockhart handed them each a piece of paper and the girls hurried out of there. Once they were a safe distance away, they burst into laughter.

"Hermione that was torture. Never make me do that again." Hermione nodded, and the girls walked towards the lake. Abby was kicking pebbles around with her foot when a shadow loomed over them. They turned around to see Severus. "Severus!" Abby hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Most of the students had come to accept that for whatever reason Snape cared for Abby as if she was his own daughter. Unfortunately, this led some students to believe her loyalties would still lie with Slytherin. Hermione waved goodbye saying she had something else to do as Abby took Severus' hand and walked with him.

They walked and talked for some time before Severus brought up the topic he wanted. "Abigail, I have good news. Remember when you wanted me to see if I could find a replacement for the second term. His name is Remus Lupin." Abby thought she heard a strain when he said the name but chose to ignore it. "Really! Oh, thank you Severus." She hugged him and ran off to tell Hermione. Severus smiled he didn't know how Abby did it, but just like her mother she could bring out the best in him. Abby found Hermione later that evening sitting on her bed reading Hogwarts a history for the umpteenth time. "Hey Hermione, we are getting a new defense after Christmas," said Abby. "Really Who?" "His name is Remus Lupin. He has to be better than Lockhart." Hermione nodded, and Abby suddenly remembered her conversation with Draco. "Hermione, I think Draco knows something about the Chamber of secrets. When I spoke to him, I mentioned we were trying to figure out what was going on and he looked uncomfortable. When I questioned him, he flipped on me and stormed off." Hermione got up and hugged Abby. She knew how much the friendship with Draco meant.

"It will be alright Abby. I have an idea come with me." She dragged Abby to the library and handed a slip of paper to Madam Pince. After looking to see if it was a forged, but after a few moments disappeared behind a gate. A few minutes later she reappeared carrying a very old book. After Hermione checked it out, she dragged Abby to Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the two of them bent over the yellowed pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head. "Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Abby sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, flux weed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. . .. Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don't know where we're going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that'll be tricky, too — and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into." "Excuse me?" said Abby sharply. "What do you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking anything with a piece of someone else in it."

"Oh, relax will you that won't be until later. We have to gather all the other ingredients first." "But Hermione where are we going to get all this?" Hermione smiled at Abby that she suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Simple you will create a distraction in potions on Monday and I will have Ron help me get the ingredients." "But Hermione, I can't do that. He trusts me. Can you imagine what this would do to him if he ever found out." Hermione gave a glare that said fine, but what do you suggest we do instead. Abby hung her head. "Fine I'll do it, but he must never know. In fact, after this is over, we are never to talk about this do you understand?" Hermione nodded, and the two girls headed down to dinner.

Dinner passed by too quick for Abby and before she knew it, it was time to head to the Quidditch pitch. Arriving there she saw everyone, but Fred and George were there. "Hey Daphne, where are the twins?" "They had to go grab something quick and said they would be right back." She nodded and decided to take control. "Okay since we are waiting let's do some practice rounds. Everyone will be doing their normal positions except Daphne. I'm going to have you be a beater." Everyone got on their brooms as Abby tossed Daphne a bat.

The group flew up to practice. Twenty minutes later Abby saw Fred and George running to the pitch and she signaled for everyone to touch down. She was the first to touch the ground and got off. "Where have you two been!" shouted Abby. The twins looked at here and grinned. "Nowhere just giving Filch a present," they said in unison. She shook her head and started to laugh. "Will you two never cease pranking him. One of these days he will come after you with revenge." "Ah Abby, its only in good fun, but anyways who took charge of practice while we weren't here?" asked George. Everyone pointed at Abby and she blushed.

"Well thank you Abby. Now how about we continue practicing until nine. George grabbed the extra bat as Daphne tossed the other bat to Fred. The group practiced for the next hour and when everyone was putting the equipment away Abby felt unnerved. Spinning around she scanned the bleachers. "Abby?" She turned to see Fred looking at her concerned. "It's nothing," she smiled. She picked up her broom and started walking towards the school, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching her. Shaking her head, she headed to her dorm and crawled into bed hoping that sleep would ease her worries.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby woke up early and got dressed in her Quidditch robes. Walking down to breakfast she saw Cedric taking a seat at the table. "May I sit down next to you?" "Of course, how are you feeling Abigail?" asked Cedric. "Okay why?" "That isn't what I meant. Today is your first match." "Oh, that yeah I'm a little bit nervous. I mean I feel ready but what if I mess up." Cedric put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry you will be great and I'll be there cheering you on and so will Cho." Nodding she ate some toast and porridge.

Once she had finished she decided she wanted to have some air before everyone started arriving at the pitch. Quickly she ran upstairs and grabbed her broom before heading outside. Once she was out on the grounds she kicked off. Feeling the wind hit her face she smiled and leaned forward. She flew over the black lake and lowered herself enough, so she could touch it with her hand. Laughing she splashed the water and enjoyed herself as she was off in her own world. Abby looked up as her name was called.

Looking back, she saw it was Draco flying towards her. "Draco! What are you doing here?" "I saw you leave and followed you, but your team is looking for you. The match is about to start." The two raced back to pitch and ran to their respective tents. Fred and George went over the plan. Abby was small and quick, so they wanted her to capture the snitch as quickly as possible. The main reason was because the only team mates with experience were Fred and George. The rest this was their first match. As they walked out to the field there were cheers and boos heard all around. Mostly because there were students from all houses on the team and some were taken from them because of the new house.

Madam Hooch came out and explained that she wanted a nice clean game and made the captains shake hands. All fourteen students rose into the air and on the whistle started the game. Abby was keeping a look out for the snitch when a bludger came zipping past her head. It had barely missed her and then she heard Draco shout for her to duck. Turning around she saw the bludger coming back at her. Deciding to try and out run it she started riding her broom away. Zooming past Slytherin and Blackstark students alike. After what seemed like sometime later she turned just as it hit the back of her broom sending her spiraling out of control.

Falling off she screamed and closed her eyes as a pair of hands grabbed hers and pulled her onto their broom. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Fred. Grinning he started moving again. "You tell me where you want to go, and I'll be your driver." Nodding he started moving around and she looked for the snitch. Several times they had to avoid getting hit by the bludger. Abby was worried about Fred she couldn't concentrate so she did the only logical thing. Telling Fred to head towards the ground she got him close enough and pushed him off.

The look of shock was all over his face as she sped off. Stopping to look around she saw it over by Flint, but she had stayed still too long. The bludger made contact and hit her arm. Screaming out in pain the other players stopped what they were doing. Making her way to Luna, Draco called after her to stop, but she persisted. Her vision becoming blurry before her hand closed around the snitch and she started to fall off the broom. Draco raced towards her and caught her good arm to slow her fall. Carefully he lowered Abby into Freds' waiting arms. She grinned at him when he lowered her all the way to the ground. "We won…" "Idiot! I was worried about you. Why would you be so reckless?" "Because I needed to win for our house." Shaking his head, he hugged her carefully.

Just then George jumped off his broom and shouted at them to look out, a bludger was aiming for his brother and Abby. Fred pulled Abby out of the way as George launched himself at the bludger, wrestling it to the ground he got it into the box. Locking it into place he joined his brother on the ground. "How are you doing Abby?" "I'm alright George thanks." Snape and the teachers ran up to her. "Abigail! Why are you such an idiot!" Just then Lockhart came up to fix Abby and Snape stood in his way. "Severus I can fix her up in a moment if you let me have a look at her," he said. "No, you will not touch her! She will be treated by Poppy." "Really Severus…" "Yes really. I refuse to allow you to touch Abigail!" he shouted. Everyone froze and looked at Severus. He hadn't said it, but the feelings in his voice were there that basically told everyone near enough what she meant to him. Picking her up he carried her to the infirmary.

His heart broke as she was whimpering in pain. Upon the arrival of the two Poppy ushered them over to a bed. Carefully he laid her on the bed and she was given a pain draught. Severus kept her distracted as Poppy examined her arm. "Why are you so reckless Abigail?" She smiled and touched his face. "Because I'm in Quidditch," she said. Shaking his head, he looked passed her at poppy who nodded, and Severus took her one hand. With a wave of her wand Madam Pomfrey fixed her bones and Abby grimaced at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. "There you go Miss Potter. Good as new, but I still want to keep you overnight just to keep an eye on you." Abby thought she heard the Medi-witch mumble something about her being a trouble magnet.

After Severus left the entire Blackstark team came to see how she was doing. "You should have seen it Abby you were brilliant," said Neville. "As we were leaving Flint was yelling at Malfoy for being an incompetent fool," said Daphne, Abby laughed knowing how untrue that was. They chatted for a while longer until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out.

Later that night Abby woke to a cool cloth being placed on her head. Turning she saw two large tennis ball eyes. Startled she jumped out of bed. "Who are you?" "My name is Dobby miss. Dobby the house-elf." He bowed, and Abby felt a little uncomfortable. "No offense, but what is a house-elf?" Dobby chuckled and smiled at her. "A house-elf is a servant to the wizarding world. We serve one family for the entirety of our lives." "That's horrible what about your freedom?" Dobby shook his head and explained that a house-elf is a slave. Taking a closer look, she saw that he had bandages on his fingers. "Your fingers…" "Ah… well I'm not supposed to be here, so Dobby punishes himself."

Abby started to cry and walked over to Dobby. Carefully she pulled the bandages off his fingers and took the cloth he had put on her head and dipped it in water. "You really should take care of yourself better. No one should do this to themselves," said Abby. His eyes became glassy as she cleaned up his burns and put new bandages on his hand. "There all done. My aunt always says to take care of yourself before you take care of others." "I never knew how kind you are Miss Potter thank you," he said. Nodding she set the cloth and water to the side.

"Now what are you doing here?" Dobby looked nervous. "I was hoping when you didn't receive letters from your friends you wouldn't return but then Mr. Snape found me and took them and so I tried to use a bludger, but you didn't even flinch." "That bludger could have killed me or any of my friends!" Suddenly they heard footsteps Abby jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep. "Please Abigail Potter must leave for there is a terrible plot and a chamber beneath the school." "If the Chamber is real then my friend Hermione is in danger and I can't leave her." Dobby pleaded for a few more moments before with a crack he was gone.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed. "Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Abby's bed out of sight. She lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. She heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed. "Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found her on the stairs. "There was a bunch of grapes next to her," said Professor McGonagall. "We think she was trying to sneak up here to visit Abigail Potter." Slowly and carefully, she raised herself a few inches, so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Hannah Abbott. Her eyes were wide, and her hands were stuck up in front of her, holding Abbys mirror. "This must have been to make sure no teachers were going to catch her, but it may have saved her life," said Albus.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey. Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think . . . If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —"The three of them stared down at Hannah. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the mirror out of Hannah's rigid grip.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently. "It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But, Albus . . . surely . . . who? "The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Hannah. "The question is, how. . .."And from what Abigail could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Abby woke up and looked over to Hannah's' bed, but it had been blocked from view. When the Medi-Witch saw she was awake she checked to make sure everything was in order before sending her off to breakfast in the great hall. As she sat down at the Blackstark table her eyes fell on the empty seat of Hannah Abbott. She hadn't really known her that well, but she was saddened in the realization that the girl was in the infirmary petrified. Abby had known that Hannah had a big heart and would care for anyone in need, regardless of the house they were in.

After breakfast she walked over to try and talk to Draco, but he saw her coming and ran the other direction. She tried following him, but he entered the Slytherin Dorm. She slammed her hand against the wall and yelled for him to open the door. Draco had been acting weird since the day she punched his dad, but then there were also times he was kind and it confused her. Walking back up from the dungeons she saw Ron and Hermione sneaking around. Following them she discovered they had gone into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Upon entering she saw the two setting a cauldron up for a potion.

"Abby!" said Hermione. She set the cauldron down and ran to hug her. Smiling Abby hugged Hermione. Abby preceded to tell them about how Draco was acting and Hannah. "We heard about Hannah, some of the Professors were talking about it. That's why we decided to start working on the potion," said Ron.

"There's something else," said Abby, watching Hermione throw three measures of flux weed into the cauldron along with two bundles of Knotgrass, and stir four times clockwise and let it sit for eighty minutes. Abby told them about Dobby and how the letters and bludger were his fault. Their mouths dropped open in shock.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"Then Malfoys' father must have opened it before and now he's told Draco how to do it," said Ron triumphantly. Abby looked down as Hermione smacked Ron. "Have some tact Ronald. Draco is a friend of Abbys'…" began Hermione. "Was. He WAS my friend. A friend doesn't act like he does. I side with Ron on this." They chatted for a while longer until it was time to add the leeches to the cauldron and lacewing flies. Waving her wand Hermione finished the first part of the potion. The second half would have to wait until they got the ingredients from Snape's' stores.

By Monday the news of Hannah had spread. The first years now traveled in groups except for Ginny. Ginny had seemed distant since the beginning of school, but no one had noticed it much except for Abby and Hermione. She had been close to Hannah and seemed utterly saddened by this event.

As December came by Abby was supposed to go home for the holidays but noticed that Draco was staying which was unusual. She wrote to her aunt asking to stay, but to her disappointment Petunia said she and Daphne were to return home for Christmas. Ron and Hermione understood and promised to keep her informed.

As the last Thursday before break came Hermione went over the diversion plan for Potions. Ron and Abby shared terrified looks. Professor Snape may be less harsh, but no one wanted to cause mayhem in his class it was like the muggle saying in Abbys' eyes. Don't poke the bear.

The class started as usual and Snape walked around the class. Abby was trying hard to make it seem like nothing was off as she waited for Hermione to give Ron the signal. Hermione nudged Abby as she nodded at Ron. He let his potion boil and explode. This caused quite a commotion. During the confusion of what had just happened, Hermione and Abby slipped into the storage cabinet. Hermione threw jar after jar at her and she slipped them under her cloak.

After they finished the two quickly retook their seats as Snape got everyone to settle down. He told them class was dismissed and he wanted 48 inches of parchment on the proper protocol for potions safety. As they were packing up Hermione, Ron, and Abby were just about out of the door when Snape stopped them. "Abigail Potter a moment if you please."

She shared a look with her friends before turning around and walking into his office. When he closed the door, he whipped around and glared at her. "What are you and your friends up to?" he asked. "Nothing." "DON'T LIE TO ME! The last time you and your friends were doing these stunts was when the Philosophers stone was in danger." He waited for her response, but when she didn't answer he sighed. "Fine, don't answer. Detention Saturday night."

She stared at him shocked. "But Severus! Christmas is tomorrow, and I'm supposed to take the train home tonight," she cried. "To bad. I will write to your aunt and deliver you to her on Sunday evening after the festivities are done with." With that he opened his door and she stomped out, but not before turning around to glare at him. "I hate you!" she shouted and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face. She ran all the way to her dorm room and locked her door. Abby didn't leave her room for rest of the day. It was about six O'clock when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it, but the person knocked again. Wiping the tears from her eyes she opened the door to see Daphne.

"Abby, aren't you ready?" she asked. "I can't Severus gave me detention." Daphne gasped as Abby explained what had happened. "But he doesn't have any proof." "True, but he is a Professor. So, I'll see you on Sunday evening." Abby nodded and hugged her. She decided to walk with her to the gates with Daphne only to see Snape there. "I don't feel like creating a scene, so I'm going to stop here. I'll see you on Sunday." She hugged Daphne and ran back up to the school. Walking through the doors she saw Hagrid and waved as she made her way to the library. Once there she saw Cedric sitting at the table comforting some of the younger Hufflepuff students. "Cedric?..." He looked up and saw her. "Abigail, can you give me a moment." She nodded and went off to wait for him outside. A few minutes later he came out. "Are they still sad about Hannah?" "You haven't heard. There have been two more victims. Colin Creevy and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They were found a half hour ago."

Abby was shocked and nodded her thanks before rushing off to the headmasters' office. Realization dawned on her she had no idea where the headmasters' office was, but luck was on her side as Dumbledore was out about the castle.

"Ah Professor, may I speak with you privately?" she asked. "Of course, Miss Potter." He led her to his office. It was circular with many different trinkets throughout the office. "What did you want to speak to me about Miss Potter?" asked Dumbledore. "Professor about these attacks…" she began. "Ah, yes I'm afraid I can't tell you all the details, but there have more attacks and I fear about the fate of the school if this continues." She nodded confused how he knew what she wanted to ask him and went to find Ron and Hermione before heading off to bed.

She found them in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "Abby! What are you still doing here?" asked Hermione. "Detention from Severus." They winced at the frustration in her voice. "Well maybe it was a good thing, now you can come with us to interrogate them so to speak," said Hermione. Abby nodded as they finished up the Polyjuice potion.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Credit for the scene where Crabbe and Goyle go unconscious belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The next morning Abby woke up to the sound of Hermione yelling at someone. Opening her door there was Ron and Hermione yelling back and forth at each other. "Hey! Hey! What is going on!?" she shouted. "Hermione is bonkers she wants us to get a piece of who we are turning into for the potion! She said a piece of skin, hair or nail will do," said Ron. Abby looked at Hermione before turning to Ron. "Ron, we knew that a piece of the person was needed, so stop yelling or everyone in the castle will hear our plans. Now, we will go after I have detention. This is the end of our discussion the decision is final," said Abby.

She walked back into her room and got dressed to head to the great hall for breakfast. On her way down, she saw Severus but chose not to acknowledge him. Abby knew if she said anything she wouldn't be able to take it back. When she entered the great hall, the mail had already been there so her pile of presents and mail were already waiting at the table for her. Hagrid had sent her a large tin of treacle fudge, which Abby decided to soften by the fire before eating due to how hard the fudge felt; Ron had given her a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought her a luxurious eagle-feather quill. Abby opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. She read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow) even though it hadn't been her fault, and the bout of rule-breaking she and Ron were planning next.

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas at Hogwarts. The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at. Abby didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remark about her new sweater from the Slytherin table. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his punishment in a few hours' time. Abby and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him. "I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Abby's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet." Abby and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

"Hermione, I don't think —" "That could go seriously wrong —" But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had. "The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?" "Oh, all right, all right," said Abby. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?" "I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode well Lily got me a hair from her room for me. She didn't even question what it was for. And she's gone home for Christmas — so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Abby with a doom-laden expression. "Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" But to Abby's and Ron's Surprise, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. Ron had wanted to just give them to the boys, but Abby pointed out it was best if they were unaware who gave them the cupcakes. Ron finally agreed so Abby had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Abby and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armor next to the front door. "How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

"What did she put in those cupcakes?" asked Ron. "I don't know, but come on we need to hide these two," said Abby. The two of them dragged Crabbe and Goyle to classroom eleven. It hadn't been used much this year due to the fear of the attacks. They grabbed a couple hairs each and ran to the girls' bathroom to see Hermione with the Polyjuice potion along with Lily. "Lily? What are you doing here?" asked Abby. "Well you very well can't get into Slytherin dorm without my help," she smiled. They nodded, and it turned out that she was more help than that, she also brought spare Slytherin Uniforms.

The three added hairs into their potion and with a last look at each other drank up. After the first of the liquid slipped down her thought she dropped it and ran to the first stall. The other two soon followed. Abby felt herself changing into Goyle. Once the transformation was complete she stepped out to see Ron as Crabbe, but Hermione had yet to come out. "Hermione are you ready?" asked Abby. "Just go with Lily." "But Hermione… Are you alr…" began Ron. "Just go you're wasting time," she shouted. The three looked at each other and nodded heading out. "Lily versed them on what exactly Crabbe and Goyle had been talking about in the common room if it were to come up. Just then Ron stopped and looked at Abby who looked like Goyle. "What is it? Asked Abby. "Your Detention with Snape." "I forgot. He is so going to kill me. Well it's too late now let's go." On the way they passed Snape who looked like he was on a war path. Soon enough they arrived outside the Slytherin Dorms and Lily said the password. As the wall disappeared she promised Abby to have her school robes ready as soon as she left. Nodding they entered Abbys' old common Room to see Draco lounging about in one of the chairs. He looked up to see them. "Crabbe, Goyle, where have you been?" he asked.

"We've been eating," said Goyle(Abby) "All this time?" They nodded at him. They chatted for nearly forty-five minutes before Ron as Crabbe kicked Abby reminding her why they were here. "Draco about these attacks…" began Crabbe(Ron). "I wish I knew who was doing it," Said Draco. "You mean you don't know?" asked Goyle. "You must have some idea who is behind it all," Said Crabbe.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't. My father only told me that it was opened fifty years ago, and a mud blood died. He also told me I wasn't to speak to Abby this year or any of my other non-house friends anymore. Don't know why, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the Chamber and the heir of Slytherin."

Ron and Abby shared a look that suddenly turned to horror, they were turning back. They jumped up and as they were scrambling to get out Abby tripped. Ron stopped, but Abby shook her head and motioned for him to go. He ran out as Abby finished transforming back. Standing up Goyles robes almost fell off her and she turned to see a shocked Draco Malfoy. "Abby…?" Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. "I'm sorry!" was all she said before running out. About half way back to the Moaning Myrtles bathroom someone yanked her into a class room. Turning she saw Lily holding her clothes smiling. When she saw the tears in Abbys' eyes she pulled her close and just combed through her hair as Abby cried. Her friend Draco was only acting on his fathers' orders and as much as she didn't blame Draco, it still hurt.

Lily held her until she felt better, never asking questions. When Abby felt better she took her uniform and changed into her clothes and handed Lily the Slytherin uniform. "Where is Ron?" He made it back to the bathroom and told us what Happened. Hermione is in the hospital. I accidentally got her a cat hair from Millicent. Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine but gave me no other details." She nodded and told Lily to leave and head back to her dorm it was nearing ten at night and curfew was already upon them. As soon as she was sure Lily was gone she quietly made her way to Blackstark Dorms. She was nervous about being caught but saw no teachers. She entered her dorm to see Ron. "Abby!" He ran and hugged her. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled.

Ron told her everything that had happened, and she listened intently. Eventually she told him they would visit Hermione in the morning and head off to bed. Abby opened her door and closed it before her lights jumped to life. As they lit she jumped as sitting on her bed was Severus Snape with his arms folded, legs crossed, and looking livid. She leaned against her door and looked him directly in the face.

"Does detention mean nothing to you?" he asked. "It does, when the means are fair." Snape was on his feet and had her pinned between him and the door in a blink of an eye. "Abigail Claire Potter what are you up to?" She turned away from him and he made an exasperated noise before pushing off of the door. "Fine be that way Abigail, but now you have detention for the rest of break and when you aren't eating or in detention you are confined to your room."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You can't do that!" shouted Abby. "If it keeps you safe and out of trouble I will do what is necessary for you." "You aren't my father and never will be. I hate you!" She shouted with tears in her eyes and threw herself on the bed. Severus looked at her for a few more moments before he opened her door and slammed it leaving her alone for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Abby woke up to a knocking at her door. Getting up she saw she fell asleep in her robes as she opened the door. "Fred?" "Hi Snape, said I was to escort you to his office and not to let you out of my sight." "Honestly he treats me like I'm five. I know we have to go to his office, but can we make a detour to the hospital wing?" asked Abby. Fred nodded, and she hugged him before grabbing her wand. Ron saw them and asked if they were heading to see Hermione. They both nodded, and he followed them.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey said only two visitors at a time, so Fred said he would wait for them. Abby found out she would have to be in there for the next three weeks and that she would be cleared right before next term started. Fred made a noise to indicate to Abby that they needed to go. Telling Hermione goodbye, they headed down to the dungeons and Fred stopped in front of the potions classroom door. "Did you want me to go with you?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled. "No, I need to go myself."

Opening the door, she walked up in-between the desks to his office door. When she opened the door, she expected to see him, but his office was empty. She went to the portrait of her mother and looked at her. "Hello Abigail." This portrait didn't know she was her daughter yet. This Lily was only 17 years old. "Lily is Professor Snape in his quarters?" "Yes," she said. "Fire Lilies," said Abby and the portrait nodded as she swung open to reveal his living quarters. Stepping inside she saw him sitting on his couch reading a book and drinking pumpkin juice. "Did you have a nice detour to the infirmary?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure Hermione is alright," she said flatly. He set his book and juice down. Motioning for Abby to sit next to him she did so. "Now I want to know the truth. Draco came to me last night and said you transformed before him from Goyle to as you are now." She stayed quiet until she heard Severus sigh. "You leave me no choice then. I will send your aunt this letter with as many details as I have about the incident and that you will be staying for the remainder of break with detention." Abby looked down she knew she couldn't say anything without revealing what Hermione, Ron, and her had been up to these past months.

"If that is everything I would like to return to Blackstark." "I think not come with me." He stood up and headed farther back in his chambers. She noticed a door off to the right of his room that she had never seen before. Opening the door for her she saw it was a room paneled with deep cherry red wood and a king-sized bed with Slytherin colors. "This is where you will stay so I can make sure you follow the rules."

She looked up at him and glared. He treated here just like a prisoner and was making sure she was always in his sight now. She was separated from her friends and hated it. Being in the dungeon also meant very little natural light. He closed the door and she went to sit down on the bed. Abby decided to do the only she could at the time and took a nap.

When she woke up she saw that he school things were in the room along with all her other belongings. Stretching she got up and left her room. She looked around and didn't see Severus, so she ventured into his office. With no sign of him she decided to chance it. She got all the way up the stairs from the dungeon before Snape saw her. She attempted to make a run for it, but he caught her around the wrist. "Abigail where do you think you are going?" he asked. "Uh… um…" He smirked at her and said he wanted to introduce her to someone and she would be doing detention with him rest of the break.

She followed him up to the defense classroom where Lockhart was leaving in a huff and Abby had to look away, so he wouldn't see her laughing. As they entered the Defense office there was someone else sitting at the desk. "Lupin…" The man looked up and smiled at seeing Abby. "Is this?" he asked. "Yes, this is Abigail Potter. She will be serving detention with you for the remainder of break." Remus nodded, and Severus left.

"Abigail, he explained to me why you have detention in my opinion he has always gone a little too far for those he loved." Abby turned to look at him. "He has ruined my Christmas, has me in detention, and moved my living quarters to his spare room. How is that fair!?" Remus chuckled at her frustration. "Come sit down Abigail. Let me tell you a story."

She sat in the chair across from him and looked at Lupin as he set his work aside. "Tell me why you hate Professor Snape?" "I don't exactly hate him. He just treats me like I am five lately and I don't understand," said Abby. "Well Abigail do you know who wrote to me asking to have me come teach defense against the dark arts for your sake." She shook her head. "Severus did. He told me all these wonderful things about you and that he wanted you to have the best education. He even owned up to say that he cared about you as his child. To me that proves a lot. For him to love a daughter of James Potter his enemy it speaks volumes."

Abby stared at him. Did Severus really love her like a daughter? "Abigail the story I am going to tell you won't be easy to hear, but it is one you must know. A long time ago there was a boy names Severus Snape who was friends with Lily Evans. They were in different houses at Hogwarts, but their friendship was stronger. James Potter was popular and got along with almost everyone except the Slytherins. That was no surprise since he was in Gryffindor, but he took a special interest in Severus because of his friend ship with Lily. Over the years it got worse. James started to call Severus Snivillus. Lily became angry with James over his repeat bullying of her friend. Time and again she pointed it out to him, but he laughed it off. Unknown to Lily a rift between her friendship was happening. Eventually at the end of their fifth year James bullied too far and words were said towards Lily that could not be taken back. Words that were terrible. The day that you mom and dad James and Lily married Severus was there is the back. He felt terrible that Lily had never forgiven him for what he called her. This led him down a dark path to the dark lord. Unintentional as it was his path was what caused the death of your parents. Severus has dealt with the truth of his deeds for far too long. Eleven years he was covered in darkness until you came into his life. You showered it with light every day. He has been speaking with me to tell you about your father because he couldn't tell you. I know you are up to something. You have the same look your father did every time he was doing something mischievous. I won't ask you to tell me but cut Severus some slack. He loves you but has the hardest time showing you. Your mother was friends with him she saw something in him we didn't. Give him a chance and he might surprise you. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves," said Remus.

Tears were in her eyes and she stood up. "Excuse me Professor, but I have to go," said Abby. He nodded, and she ran out and down the stairs. She ran until she reached his office. Whipping the door open she ran to the portrait and shouted the password to Lily before running through and leaping into Severus' arms. "I'm sorry Severus!" she hugged him as tears fell down her face. He held her close and combed through her hair until she fell asleep. When she was asleep he carried her to bed and tucked her in placing a kiss on her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The memory of the diary is pulled from the movie I do not own that. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Over the next few weeks between detention and eating Abby told him everything and Lupin was right she just had to give him a chance. He agreed to let her continue her little detective job if it was under his supervision. Ron and Hermione weren't pleased but understood the reasoning for it. Abby was sitting in her room with Ron going over the evidence they had so far. "I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron. Abby sighed as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look I'm sorry, but the way he has been acting is odd." Abby nodded. She had been avoiding Draco since the incident and hadn't really wanted to talk to him. Just as she was about to say something someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Abby. Severus walked in with tea for the two, but she noticed a third cup. "Severus…" she began. "I had only intended to make two cups of tea, but someone couldn't wait to see you." Hermione poked her head out from behind Severus and smiled. "Hermione!" they said. Abby got up and hugged her. The three sat back on Abbys' bed and worked with the evidence.

Later that night the three were walking down the second-floor corridor when they noticed water on the floor. "What the…" began Abby. They ran to moaning Myrtles bathroom to see her flooding the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was crying. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet. "What's up, Myrtle?" said Abby. "Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?" Abby waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?" "Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it wouldn't hurt because you're already dead," said Ron. Both Abby and Hermione punched him as Myrtle got right in his face. "Let's all through things at Miserable Moaning Myrtle because she can't feel things! Ten points if you get it through her stomach, fifty points if you get it through her head!" shouted Myrtle. She flew back into the U-bend. Abby saw the book on the floor and picked it up. Back in her room she set it on the night stand letting it dry for the night.

The next morning, she woke up to realize she was going to be late. Jumping out of bed she ran to meet the others outside the great hall. Daphne and Ron were whispering enthusiastically. "Morning…" she began. They looked at her and grabbed Abby by the arms and dragged her down to the trophy room. "What are we doing here?" "So last night after you picked up the book I saw the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and told Daphne about the book and she said she saw the name before," said Ron. "What Ron is saying is that Tom Riddle was honored for special services to the school," said Daphne.

She showed Abby the plaque and now Abby had more questions than answers. Being it was a Friday she had all weekend to figure it out. They went to get breakfast before rushing off to Defense. Ever since Lupin took over everyone was always excited to go to class. "Today we are going to talk about defending yourselves curses," said Lupin. The whole class burst into chatter. This was important with all the petrification going on in the school at the moment.

"In opposition to curses, counter-curses are not classified as a form of Dark magic. This is due to the fact that the intent of a counter-curse, by nature, is to reverse the effects of Dark magic. That being said, counter-curses are more complicated than they appear. In order to effectively cast any counter-curse, you need to be able to completely focus on the reversal of the effect you are trying to undo. For example, if you are trying to cast the Full Body-Release Charm, the counter to the Full Body-Bind Curse, you need to concentrate completely on the magical effects that caused the effect and getting those effects to be cancelled. The better a curse is cast, the more difficult this will be to undo. As Second Year students, I would expect you to be able to at least counter each other's curses, since most of your curses will not be able to last as long; this is because you are still training and still developing your concentration and willpower. Once you have improved these components, your curses will become more effective and last for longer periods of time."

"Now, before we begin looking at the specific counter-curses to the spells I taught you in our previous class, we need to discuss another spell that I believe you are all familiar with. The Effect Cancelling Charm is a spell that is often used as a go-to spell for witches and wizards when the effect of a spell needs to be undone. This is because it has the ability to target the effects of most jinxes, hexes, and curses with a few exceptions - the more powerful and Dark curses will not be reversed."

"If the Effect Cancelling Charm has the ability to accomplish the task of reversing the effects of most spells, you might be wondering why we need counter-curses. The reasons we have counter-curses and the reason we study them is because they are designed to accomplish a specific task. The Effect Cancelling Charm is good if you are unsure what spell has been cast on an individual, but if you know the spell that has been used, it is always best to use the counter-curse, since the counter curse will be able to target the specific effects caused by the initial curse cast. Any questions before I continue?" asked Lupin. 

No one said anything, so he continued. "The first counter-curse that we will cover today is the Leg-Unlocking Spell. This counter-curse is designed to directly reverse the effects of the Leg-Locker Curse. When cast upon a person, the Leg-Locker Curse targets the muscles in the legs and forces them to move so that the legs are together and then forces them to become immobile. The Leg-Unlocking Spell does the exact opposite - it targets the muscles in the legs and loosens them, allowing the person to freely move their legs again. Of the counter-curses that you will learn today, this one is by far the easiest to cast, since you will still have full use of your arms and mouth, which means that you will be able to both perform the given wand movement and speak the incantation. As you get more advanced, this will not be as problematic, but since you are just learning the spells and do not have the concentration nor the willpower to cast spells nonverbally and without wand movements, it becomes impossible to cast the spell if you lose either of these. In order to cast this spell, you need a low level of concentration and a moderate amount of willpower. This is because you need to overcome the magical energy that is holding the target legs together, but you do not have to concentrate heavily - just direct your mind towards releasing the legs from the Leg-Locker Curse, move your wand up and down (as if drawing a line between the locked legs) and then a swish across. When done correctly, the wand movement will look sort of like a cross. While doing this, say the incantation "Locomotor Liberari. Now you try it." He watched as all the students took turns trying to unlock the legs of newts. Hermione was the first to accomplish this and was thus awarded ten points to Blackstark. Draco followed soon after for ten points to Slytherin. The rest of class was quick, and Lupin wanted an eighteen-inch parchment on his desk by Monday morning for him about the uses of counter curses and how they are made. Everyone gathered their things and headed off to the next class. When dinner rolled around Abby was starving.

"Hey Abby, do you think you can bring that book up to the dorm tonight?" asked Hermione. She looked at her friend and smiled. "I think I can make it work Hermione." They ate quickly, and Abby ran down to her room and grabbed her stuff placing it in her satchel. On a whim she grabbed her cloak. As she was about to leave Severus entered his quarters. "Abigail? Where are you going?" She looked up and smiled. "I'm going to go up to be with Hermione for a bit if that's alright." "Its fine why don't you stay there tonight. With everything going on I want you to be safe and traveling the halls at night will just cause me to worry." She nodded as he brought her up to Blackstark dorm.

Once inside she found Ron and Hermione sitting in the back at a small table she went to sit by them. "Did you bring it?" asked Hermione. She pulled out the book and they opened it. The first page said this Journal belongs to T.M. Riddle. Flipping through it only had dates on it and nothing else. "Hey, these dates are from fifty years ago," said Ron. "Yeah… so?" said Hermione. "Abby didn't Draco say that the chamber was opened fifty years ago," said Ron. The words clicked with Abby and they talked a while more. Ginny had been watching them for a while before everyone decided to go to bed. When she entered her old bedroom, there was a note on her bed. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a valentine for tomorrow.

It Read:

 _Our friendship blossoms,_

 _With every passing day,_

 _New budding colors,_

 _Affections and Deep Respect,_

 _Heres to us this Valentine's Day,_

 _My Dear Friend Abby._

She smiled at the valentine and knew who it was from. Abby sat on her four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of ink on it. Then she decided to write on it, but a drop of ink fell on the page and disappeared. Abby couldn't believe what she saw it was as if the ink had been sucked in between the pages. Abby decided to try writing something "My name is Abigail Potter."

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened. Oozing back out of the page, in red ink, came words Abby had never written.

"Hello, Abigail Potter. My name is Tom Riddle." She stared and decided to see if Tom knew anything. "Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked. The writing disappeared and moments later "Yes" showed up. Smiling she decided to try and find out. "Can you tell me?" The same thing happened once again before a reply came back. "No" Abby sighed in frustration before Riddle came back with another reply. "But I can show you."

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Suddenly the diary sucked her into the pages. After a few minutes she stopped spinning and touched solid ground. Looking around she saw a boy that looked to be about the twins age staring farther up the stairs. As she climbed the stairs she saw he was staring at some men carrying a person covered by a sheet down on a gurney. Riddle and she watched as they took the body away. "Riddle! Come." She turned to see Dumbledore as Riddle moved towards the man.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said. Abby followed confusion written across her face. She never realized how old the headmaster was and now she did. "It is not wise to be wandering around at this late hour Tom. Please come with me." The two of them followed Dumbledore to his office just off of the transfiguration class room. When they entered the first thing that Abby noticed was that a lot of his bits and bobs had come with him when he became headmaster. The thing that interested her the most was the bird that Dumbledore was petting. If she wasn't mistaken it was a phoenix in fact she was positive it was. "Sit down Tom," he said. Riddle did what he was told and looked at Dumbledore as he sat down opposite of Riddle Professor I had to see for myself, to see if the rumors were true," said Tom.

Dumbledore stared intently at Tom as he spoke. "I'm afraid they are, they are true Tom." "About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they? I haven't got anywhere else to go" he asked. Dumbledore nodded and cleared his throat. "I understand Tom, but I'm afraid headmaster Dippet may have no choice." "Sir, if it all stopped. If the person responsible for this all was caught?" Dumbledore finally gave Tom a stern questioning look. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" "No sir, nothing. "He nodded. "Very well then, off you go." "Good night sir." Tom got up and left. Abby gave Dumbledore one last look before chasing after Riddle.

When she found Riddle, it seemed as if he didn't want to be followed because he was sneaking around corners. They finally went down some stairs that led to a door Abby had never seen before. Riddle pulled out his wand and burst through the door to reveal a younger looking Hagrid. "Evening Hagrid. I'm going to have to turn you in. I don't think you meant for it to kill anyone, but the least we can do is give closure to the girl's parents that the monster and those responsible have been dealt with," said Riddle. "You can't Aragog never killed no one, he'd never," said Hagrid. "Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid. Now stand aside." "No!" "STAND ASIDE!" he said forcefully. "NO!" Abby heard him say a spell that shook the box and out of the said box came a spider. The spider began to scuttle towards the door. "Arania Exumai." Hagrid tried to go after the spider after Riddle missed him, but he pointed his wand at Hagrid. "I can't let you go. They'll have your wand for this and they'll expel you Hagrid." Abby couldn't believe it was Hagrid something just didn't add up. "Hagrid!" she yelled. Suddenly she was being pulled out of the book and landed back on her bed. She decided to get some sleep, but it was a fitful night due to her mind trying to process that it was Hagrid that opened the Chamber before.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Abby went downstairs to breakfast with everyone from Blackstark. Being it was Valentine's day anyone who was a third year and above had taken this Saturday to go to Hogsmeade including Fred and George. When they entered the great hall pink, red, and white hearts were floating above along with the enchanted candles while rose petals fell from the ceiling, but they disappeared before they would touch anything. They sat down at the table and smiled. Dumbledore had gone all out on the breakfast. There was pancakes, waffles, and toast in the shape of hearts along with strawberries shaped the same too.

Abby grabbed some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and topped them with strawberries and strawberry syrup. As they ate the three discussed what they wanted to do. They decided to go back to Abbys' room afterwards to discuss things. Quickly they ate their food and rushed back to the dorms. What they saw when they entered her room was terrifying. Her sheets and mattress were strewn of the frame. Contents of her drawers thrown out her father's wand was broken in two sitting underneath her desk chair which had been thrown. Carefully she picked up the 11-inch Mahogany wand and placed it on her desk as they began to clean it up.

After they finished Abby looked at her friends. "Thanks," she said. "What happened?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, but someone was looking for something and they found it. Riddles journal is missing," said Abby. "We can't talk here it isn't safe Abigail. The only ones that could have had access is a Blackstark student," said Hermione. They nodded and headed down to the dungeons. They entered her room in Severus' quarters. The three kicked off their shoes and climbed onto the bed. They sat in a circle and looked at each other.

"So, what do we have so far?" asked Ron. "Well we know the chamber was opened fifty years ago," said Hermione. "And that someone was killed, but not who yet," said Abby. She contemplated telling them about being sucked into the journal and finding out it was Hagrid. "So, we have nothing," said Ron. Abby sighed and shook her head. She explained about being sucked in and finding out it was Hagrid. "But that's impossible Hagrid wouldn't do it," said Hermione. "Maybe we should ask him," said Abby. "Yes, let's just go ask Hagrid if he has released anything big and scary lately," said Ron.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Abby got off the bed and opened the door to see Severus. "Hi Severus." "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying." He came in and closed the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked at the three of them. "I know you want to find out what is going on, but please let it be for a bit. You need to focus on what is going on in your classes. Especially you Mr. Weasley. Your scores in Potions are simply dreadful," said Severus.

He got up and walked out as Ron's face and ears turned red. As much as the three hated to admit it he was right school studies would need to come first. They also needed to select what classes they wanted to take next year. Pulling out the slips from three weeks ago they went over it. The subjects pre-selected were Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts. The page said at least two electives must be selected. Abby and Ron looked at each other to discuss it while Hermione selected all of them which included Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron and Abby decided to do Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Abby at the last moment selected Ancient Runes. After they finished the three decided to go outside for some fresh air.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next couple of months, the trio listened to Severus' advice to focus on school work. They were sitting in the out on the ground chatting when Ron moved quickly due to a garden snake creeping up. Abby talked to it and when it left the looks on her friends faces told her something was wrong. "What?" "Where did you learn to speak to snakes?" asked Ron. "I've always been able to. Every summer I would be in the garden and snakes would find me. They have some good conversations though," said Abby. They were silent and just stared at her. "What!? I bet loads of people can do it here." "No, Abby being able to speak Parseltongue which is Snake language is the sign of a dark witch or wizard. For all we know you could be related to Salazar Slytherin and gained his ability to speak snake," said Hermione.

Abby was in such shock she got up and ran down to her room in Severus' place. She threw herself on the bed and cried. She knew that Ron and Hermione didn't believe her to be a dark wizard, but the thought of being related to Slytherin himself scared her. She had always been told that there wasn't a witch or wizard that hadn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Looking at the time she saw it was only noon. The quidditch game didn't start until 3:30 so she decided to take a nap before Blackstark played Ravenclaw.

It was about three when she woke up yawning she dawned her quidditch robes. When she walked out to the living room she saw Hermione and Ron playing a game of exploding snap. By the looks of it Ron was winning. "What are you two doing here?" "Well Professor Snape let us in after he saw you run to his rooms. He went to find us after of course making us tell him what happened and then had us come here. When we saw you were asleep we decided to either wait for you to wake up or wake you at a little after three for the game," said Hermione. She nodded and the three left the quarters.

They were climbing the staircase when she heard it again. _"Kill this time…let me rip…tear…"_ She yelped causing Ron and Hermione to jump. "The Voice I hear it again." Suddenly Hermione gasped. "I think I figured something out. Abby do you have your hand mirror?" asked Hermione. Abby nodded and fished it out of her bag. Hermione grabbed it. "I hope I'm wrong, but just in case. I'll meet you at the pitch I need to go to the library," said Hermione. She took off before they could stop her. Sighing the two of them headed to the pitch since it was nearly 3:30. Abby ran into her tent to see the twins going over a plan and then they took off onto the pitch.

They were all mounted when Snape and McGonagall ran onto the pitch and cancelled the match. As she landed she noticed Severus had Ron with him and McGonagall ushered her and Ron of the pitch. The two teachers led them to the infirmary. Once there Severus stayed close that Abby knew something was wrong. "You may find this a bit of a shock," said McGonagall in a gentle voice. She pulled the curtain aside to reveal Hermione. "Hermione! They both yelled. McGonagall explained that they found her by the library. "I don't suppose you can explain why this was next to her." "I'm not sure professor she asked to borrow it from me and then ran off," choked Abby. Severus pulled Abby into a hug as she started to cry. He noticed Ron looked just as upset with his hands balled into fists. Opening his one arm he motioned for him. Ron understood and ran into Severus' arms.

Severus couldn't explain it, but he knew that the Weasley child needed to be comforted just as much as Abby did. He held them like that until he felt the tears subside. Once that was done McGonagall escorted Ron back to Blackstark as Severus took Abby to her room. That night Abby didn't eat dinner she just stared vacantly at her plate along with Ron. Fred and George noticed this and nodded. George pulled Ron into a side hug while Fred held Abbys hand tight. The two loved to joke but knew that now was not the time.

Right before the end of dinner Dumbledore explained due to recent events new rules would be in place. Students had a tighter curfew and no activities would be permitted until further notice. That night Severus came to tuck Abby into bed and found her crying once again. "Severus can you stay with me until I fall asleep like you did during the past summer?" He nodded and laid down on top of the covers. Pulling her close he held her as she fell asleep. He combed soothingly through her hair for a while longer before he left to get some sleep of his own.


	18. Chapter 18

The next evening Ron and Abby decided to go visit Hagrid. They need answers and they needed them now. They were lucky it happened to be on the night that Severus was on patrol. Abby grabbed her invisibility cloak and ran up to the Blackstark dorm to grab Ron. Once she had him under the cloak they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Knocking on the door Hagrid opened it pointing a crossbow. Startled the two pulled the cloak off making Hagrid relax. "Oh, it's jus' you two," he said. He motioned the two of them inside. "Severus its Abigail and Ron." The two froze and leaned around Hagrid to see Severus sitting there smirking. "Severus why are you here?" "Let's just say I have my ways of knowing what is going on."

The two sat down as Hagrid attempted to pour them tea. Severus got irritated and waved his wand causing the tea to pour perfectly and stop just below the brim. Hagrid was grabbing a fruitcake when another knock came from the door. Hagrid jumped causing the tea to spill. Severus magicked the tea away and ushered Ron and Abby to the corner. Grabbing the cloak, he wrapped it around them both. "Now don't make any noise no matter what happens. Do you understand?" They nodded, and he covered their heads.

Nodding to Hagrid he opened the door to reveal Cornelius fudge. "Evening Hagrid. Sorry about the late hour, but I had to come due to all the attacks." "But, I… You can't think…" Just then Dumbledore came in. "Evening Cornelius." "Albus I'm sorry but Hagrid's record is against him we need to take him." "Not to Azkaban!" shouted Hagrid. Before another word was said another knock was heard and in walked Lucius Malfoy. "Ahh Fudge already here good," said Lucius. "What can I do for you?" asked Fudge. "I have here a signed letter by all of the governors for the immediate suspension of Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Lucius you can't suspend Dumbledore at a time like this," Said Fudge. "Cornelius if the governors want to suspend me then I shall go, but help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore looked directly at Abby and Ron and everyone left including Severus because Malfoy was speaking to him. Seconds later Hagrid ran back in to grab his coat. "If someone wants answers they just need to follow the spiders, oh and someone needs to feed fang."

With that the hut was quiet. Abby and Ron removed the cloak and sat on the floor. "Ron what is Azkaban?" asked Abby. "It's a wizard prison. Not the nicest place to be," said Ron. When they were sure no one was still around they made their way back to Blackstark and went to bed. Abby had more questions than answers but would have to wait until the morning to try and get an explanation. The thing that bothered her the most was Severus always seemed to know what she was up to it was as if he was always watching her."


	19. Chapter 19

As winter fell into spring with summer approaching Ron and Abigail were hoping to finally figure out what was going on in the school, but with no new leads they were at a standstill. As exams were coming up Abigail wanted to visit her friend, but with Dumbledore gone Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in except staff. Defeated she returned was returning to her room when she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sor…" The words died in her mouth as she saw it was Draco. They hadn't spoken at all since the incident with the Polyjuice potion. Turning around she tried to leave when he grabbed her hand for a moment. She felt something was placed in the palm of her hand as he released her.

Running off she ran all the way to her room and shut the door. Once she was in there, she opened the paper to discover it was a letter.

 _Dear Abby,_

 _I'm sorry. I want to talk to you, but my father has people watching my every move. If I could I would tell you this in person. Watch your back and don't wander off alone anymore. My father won't tell me what is in the chamber, but it has the power to kill people. I heard him talking with some of his friends who the intended target is. As long as everyone travels in groups, they should be fine. Please be safe and if you do manage to solve this mystery, I will be there to cheer you on._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Tears filled her eyes. Mr. Malfoy was such a horrible person and now she wanted to solve this mystery as quickly as she possibly could. The next day she was in class with everyone when she looked behind her to see Hermiones' empty seat. She loved her friends dearly and just hated seeing her seat empty as did Ron. He wouldn't even let anything be on her side of the desk. After class they were walking outside when they saw a group of spiders heading towards the forbidden forest. Sighing Ron and her nodded in agreement. They would go wait it out in Hagrid's hut and follow the spiders once night fell. Ron slipped out without any problems. Abigail however had the toughest time since she currently resided in both Blackstark and Severus' quarters. She begged him to let her go back to the common room since she missed her friends. He looked like he didn't believe her, but nodded and when she was sure he wouldn't be watching slipped her invisibility cloak on only to be stopped by the twins.

"Abby, where are you going?" asked Fred. She stayed silent. How would she explain this without them coming along. She needed to meet Ron, but Hermione wasn't here to help anymore. Fred looked away and put his hands in his pockets. "Abby you have something to do, but don't want to talk about it. Am I right?" asked George. Nodding he patted her head. "Well then Fred seems she needs a distraction. It isn't quite curfew yet and it's been awhile since we tortured Filch." Grinning the twins ran off out the door, but Fred popped his head back in. "As with what you're doing. Just like last year I know you have to do it just promise to come back safely." With that he headed out and Abigail smiled. He really did care for her and that is what made it so much more difficult keeping things secret from him.

When she heard Filch screaming in frustration, she knew it was her cue to leave. Running through the castle she heard her shoes making sounds as she ran. Once outside the castle she breathed a sigh of relief as someone grabbed her around the waist. "What the…" Turning she felt her cloak being pulled off to see two figures "Daphne! Lily!" They grinned and hugged her. "We were inside when we heard Fred and George saying they needed a really big distraction so only one person could cause them to do that. And to top it off we saw Ron go into Hagrid's hut earlier today, but he never came out," said Lily. Smiling she let them come with.

Arriving at Hagrid's Ron let them in and they worked out a plan. Ron and Abby would go into the forest alone. While Lily and Daphne would stay here with the invisibility cloak. If they weren't back in two hours, they were to go get Severus. Once everyone agreed to the plan Ron, Abby, and Fang headed towards the forest.

Following the spiders was no easy task. From time to time they would lose sight of them and have to back track. At one point they ran into the Angelina Ford before it drove off again. Ron wasn't a hug fan and whined about it for awhile which got on her nerves causing Abby to snap at him to shut up. She felt bad, but Hagrid had told her the answer would be with the spiders. As the trees became closer and closer it was harder to watch where they were. When they were fairly deep in the forest the spiders all seemed to be going into a tunnel. "Abby, I don't like this." She watched the spiders making sure they would be able to fit through. "Abby, I really don't like this." "Shush." "Can we go back now?" he asked terrified. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and went into the tunnel. Ron started to breath heavily and Abby squeezed his hand as if to let him know it was alright. She really felt bad, but they needed answers.

Once out of the tunnel they were in a place that looked like a nest before hearing a loud sound that made them both jump and Fang ran behind them. "Who is it?" asked a voice "Don't panic," she muttered. "Hagrid?" asked the voice again. "Were friends of Hagrid's," said Abby. The voice appeared and reveal a giant Acromantula spider. Abby squeezed Ron's hand as even she felt scared. Realization fell on her as she realized just who this was. "Your names Aragog isn't it?" she asked. "Yes, but Hagrid has never sent anyone else into our home before. He would come to visit when he can from time to time, but never brought anyone else." Letting go of Ron's hand she took a step forward with confidence she knew she didn't have. "He's in trouble. At the school they took him to Azkaban due to the attacks. They think he opened the chamber of secrets," said Abby. Aragogs' eyes seemed to have a flash of concern before he spoke again. "Hagrid did no such thing. It was a lie. Someone framed him. I was not the monster as everyone thought. The monster was born there in the castle. As spiders we do not speak its name."

Ron was looking around getting scared and Aragog told them about how a girl was discovered in the bathroom fifty years ago. Once Ron had her attention, she looked up to see some bigger spiders coming down and it dawned on her how much danger they were in. "Well thank you. We should be going now." Backing up she saw Aragog stand up towering over them more. "Go I think not. My children don't hurt Hagrid on my command, but as I don't care about other humans, I won't stop them. Especially when fresh meat wanders in so willingly. Goodbye Friends of Hagrid." The were back to back and wands pointed out at the spiders. "Can we panic now?" asked Ron. "Hold on Ron we will get out of this," said Abby. She felt him shaking and she was scared too, but need to be brave for him right now. "Okay know any spells?" "One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them," she said. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

The spiders were closing in when suddenly the car came into view scaring them away. As the doors popped open the two scrambled into the car with fang as Abby blasted one of the spiders back with Arania Exumai. The ford took off and got them out of there. Once they were a safe distance away the car stopped throwing the only remaining spider off the hood of the car. The spider then grabbed hold of Ron making him panic and Abby held out her want trying to hold herself steady. "Arania Exumai." White light blasted past Ron and hit the spider sending in flying. "Thanks for that." "Don't mention it," said Abby. Suddenly they saw the spiders had surrounded them and Abby shifted the car into gear backing up as fast as she could before turning it around as the spider colony chased them. Abby tried to get them in the air but the gear wouldn't budge. Worry filled her face as she continued to drive when Ron leaned over and help to get the gear to move. Hitting a fallen tree, they flew off towards the castle grounds.

Once they landed Abby jumped out of the car and fell to the ground happy to be back in the safety of the grounds. The car drove off and she saw Ron had done the same thing. Looking at Ron she smiled as he scowled. "Follow the spiders?! Follow the spiders!? If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" Suddenly she heard footsteps and was yanked up by a very angry looking Snape. She didn't care how much trouble she was in, she was just happy to see him. Once she was up, he pulled Ron up and escorted the two back to his quarters. Sitting them down on the Sofa next to Lily and Daphne along with Fred and George. "You six have a lot to explain. The twins over here used a large distraction so you four could get out of the castle. Now I want answers." Abby stood up and looked at Severus. "Lily and Daphne only did what I asked which was to get you if two hours had passed and we hadn't returned. Please let them leave they had nothing to do with it. Fred and George were only doing what I needed done to get outside so they shouldn't be punished. If anyone deserves it, its me."

Hanging her head, she heard Snape send the four back to their dorms and told Ron to go back with them. They would deal his punishment out at a later date. Abby stood in front of Snape as he stood there. She waited for him to yell, but he was silent. Looking up she saw he wasn't angry anymore and pulled her into a hug and combed through her hair. "Why did you go without me? The condition was I help you." She started to cry and held onto him. She loved Severus very much, but didn't want to involve more people than necessary. Abby blamed herself for Hermione being petrified and didn't want that to happen to anyone else. AS she laid in bed that night, she thought of what Aragog had said and realized maybe the girl who died never left.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Abby walked to breakfast with Severus. When she took her seat, she was George was alone. "George…" she began. Suddenly he stood up before leaving. Looking at the table they all looked upset. Ron was there, but hadn't touched his food. "Ron?" "Abigail. We need to find what is happening to the people. Ginny won't even talk anymore and now my bro… Fred has been petrified." Abby stood up shocked and ran out of the hall. She couldn't believe it. This was all her fault and she needed to make this right. Running into classroom eleven she saw George. He was sitting on the floor playing a game of Gobstones and looked up to see her. "Freddie loved this game. Last night he said he wanted to make sure you wouldn't be in too much trouble, but I told him to wait. If I had tried harder, he wouldn't have been petrified." Abby heard the pain in his voice. This is the first time the twins had ever been separated probably and it broke her heart. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't cause trouble, but it seems to always follow me around."

Sitting on the floor they talked back and forth. "You know Abby you were the first one to ever be able to truly tell us apart. When Fred realized you individualized us he was really happy. Maybe that is why he cares so much about you." This surprised her. "But what about your mom?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her. "Not a chance she's constantly calling me Fred and him George. We love her, but she usually just gives up and calls us both to avoid confusion. We have a great family, but sometimes it can be lonely when we aren't our own person." Grabbing his hands, she smiled tears in her eyes. "I promise we will bring him back to us. How can you two bring happiness to others with your pranks without your perfect other half," she smiled. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Well it will be sooner than you think." They turned to see Ron. And let go of each other. "If you had stayed you would have heard that McGonagall and Sprout announced that the mandrakes will be ready tonight."

"Well then we should go see Fred and Hermione later, but first I have to go see Moaning Myrtle. I have a question for her." They both nodded as said they would escort her there. Once they reached her bathroom All three of them decided to go in. George had been insistent saying he was going to help them finish this. Entering they saw Myrtle sitting up in one of the window sills. "Myrtle can we talk to you?" she asked kindly. "Why?" George stepped forward as Abby had explained things to him as quickly as possible on the way here. "We want to ask how you died," he said. She told them about how Olive was teasing her and she was hiding here. She heard someone come in and start talking in a funny language. Opening the door, she said she died, but remembered a pair of big yellow eyes.

The tone she took scared all three of them. Abby checked to make sure the coast was clear before the other two came out. The turned the corridor to run into Lupin. "Professor!" they exclaimed. "Ahh Mr. Weasley, Young Mr. Weasley, and Abigail. What are you doing here?" asked Remus. "We were on our way to see Hermione and Fred," said Abigail. He smiled kindly and nodded. "Then I will escort you so no one stops you." The three followed Lupin and before they knew it they were at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey let them in after Lupin convinced her that these three wouldn't have been the attacker. Muttering there was no point talking to a petrified person.

As they sat with Hermione, George sat Fred. Abby saw out of the corner of her eye that George was talking to him. Smiling she held Hermiones hand felt a paper there. "What the…" she questioned causing Ron to look at her. "Ron there's something in her hand." Quickly she worked to get it out before anyone noticed. When the paper was free they opened it and saw it was from one of the library books Hermione had just returned.

" _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

Below the paragraph was a word scrawled in Hermiones' writing. Pipes. They knew what they had to do grabbing George the three headed back towards the girls' bathroom when an announcement was made that all the students were to return to their dormitories and teachers were to report to the second-floor corridor. Running to the corridor they hid around the corner as the teachers gathered. . They saw Severus and Lupin walk in together. "Minerva what is it?" asked Severus. Pointing to the writing on the wall they saw there was another message. _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ Abby felt herself shiver as she read that. "Who was taken?" asked Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall looked pained as she looked at each one of the teachers. "Ginny Weasley." Abby heard Ron fall down onto the floor as George sucked in his breath. She knew how precious Ginny was to her brothers. Quickly she yanked them up and pulled them away from the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21

Pushing them down the halls until she reached the defense classroom. When they were inside she sat them down in the classroom. "Look you two we need to figure this out now!" she shouted. "Our sister…." Mumbled George. Grabbing his hands in her own she looked at him. "George, I want to help her, but we need to put together everything we know so far." He nodded, and Abby pulled out a quill and parchment from her bag. "So, we know that the monster is a Basilisk and using the plumbing to get around. But that voice I can hear… Oh!" Something clicked with her and she jotted it down. At this point Ron looked down and saw she wrote she could speak to snakes. "Abby…" he began. "That might be why I was the only one to hear the voice that night. The Basilisk is a snake after all."

They jotted down until Ron mentioned the same thing that Abby had been thinking. "Abby what about Myrtle. What if the entrance was in girl's bathroom and that's why it was in there that day fifty years ago?" he asked. "I agree and what of she never left?" said Abby. George looked at the two and smiled. They had put so much effort into trying to solve this mystery and it became their whole world once Hermione had been attacked. He understood it too since Fred was on a bed next to Hermione. "We should go talk to Myrtle and…." She trailed off as the door opened to reveal Lupin. He looked surprised to see the three of them before smiling.

"You know Abigail you are just like your father. He had the same look on his face when he was about to break some school rules." She looked nervous as he sat down and looked at the three of them. "So, Miss Potter what are you up to. Severus and I were trying to piece together what he had gathered from you when we were called to the second-floor corridor." "Professor we think we know where the entrance is, but…" began Ron. He looked at Abby who was looking at the floor. "I see. Severus told me that you had promised to keep him involved, but he had a feeling you were like James and tended to act before thinking." He put a hand on her head which made her look at him. "How about the four of us go and talk to Myrtle and see what we can find out what she has to say," said Lupin. Smiling she nodded as they stood up.

Quickly they walked back to the corridor to Myrtles' bathroom. When they entered she saw Myrtle looking sad? "Myrtle are you okay?" asked Abby. She looked at them and she floated over to Abby. "Yeah just thinking about death," she said. "Um last time we asked you how you died, and you told us, but I have one more question where you saw the eyes?" asked Abby. She pointed at a sink and said it has never worked. Abby was examining the sink when she saw an engraving of a snake on the faucet. "This is it. This is the entrance to the chamber," she said. Lupin nodded and looked at George. "I would like you to go get Severus. Have him meet us here." George nodded before running off. Ron looked at Abby as she tried to figure out how to open the chamber. After many failed attempts at opening it she got it to open by speaking to it in parseltongue.

The sink sank down below the floor and was covered with a grate while the others moved away to create a wider opening. Ron and Abby stared at each other as Lupin put a hand on their shoulders. "You both should wait here. I will go," he said. She shook her head. "I have to go." Without waiting for a response, she jumped in a slide down the pipe. When she reached the bottom, Abby dusted herself off as she saw Ron and Lupin come sliding down. They stood up and looked at her. "Abigail, why is it you dive head first into things without thinking it through?" asked Lupin. Suddenly they heard rumbling and all three dived out of the way as rocks fell from the ceiling. When the dust cleared Abby saw she was alone. "Abby!" shouted Ron. "I'm alright! What about you guys?" she asked. "Were fine, but now what do we do?" asked Ron. She knew time wasn't on her side. "Try and move the rocks so we can get back through. I will go on ahead to find Ginny!" She shouted. Turning to leave she heard Lupin shouting for her to come back but ignored him. At the other end of the cave she saw a very old door with snakes on it. Saying open in parseltongue it swung open to reveal a chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

Walking down the chamber she saw Ginny at the end. Picking up her pace she leaned down next to Ginny. "Ginny come on wake up!" She dropped her wand and touched her face. It was ice cold. Holding her wrist, she felt a faint pulse. "Please Ginny you have to wake up! Your brothers are waiting for you and so are your parents." As Abigail tried desperately to get Ginny to wake up, she didn't notice a figure lurking in the shadows who had picked up her mother's wand. "She won't wake." Abby spun around surprised to hear someone else was here. The man looked familiar that Abby stopped her attempts on Ginny to place who this man was. Eventually it clicked with her. "You're Tom Riddle, but how is that possible!"

He chuckled and there was a glint in his eye that Abby was worried about. "I'm a memory that was kept in a diary for fifty years so it is possible for me to be here." She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach but pushed it down as she knew they had little time. **A/N: This scene is pulled almost directly from the movie. I take no credit that belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios.** "You've got to help me Tom there's a basilisk," said Abby. He looked at her uninterested. "It won't come until it's called." Just then she noticed that he had her mother's wand. Standing up she held out her hand. "Give me my wand Tom." "You won't be needing it," he replied. Fear filled her and she knew they needed to get out of there. Once again, she urged Tom to leave and help her get Ginny out, but he refused and explained why Ginny Weasley was unconscious to begin with.

He then went on to explain how he persuaded Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets and write the messages on the wall. When the power of the diary became to much, she tried to throw it away, but it landed with Abby. The person Tom wanted to meet most. To gain her trust he revealed how he had chosen to show her the framing of Hagrid. How everyone, but Dumbledore seemed to believe him. That's when Abby smirked at him. "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." "He kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." "Well you haven't finished it this time either. In a few short hours all those that had been petrified with wake up and all your work will have been for nothing," she said. He laughed and it made her skin crawl. There was something vaguely familiar about the laugh.

"Haven't I told you. Killing those students doesn't matter to me anymore for many months now my new target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time. How did you escape with nothing, but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed," shouted Tom. "Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time," replied Abby. He turned around and traced through the air while talking. "Voldemort is my past, present, and future." Finishing up the words read Tom Marvolo Riddle, but with a wave of her wand the letters rearranged themselves to say I am Lord Voldemort.

If Abby didn't feel scared before she was now. He rambled on a little longer until she heard him claim to be the greatest sorcerer in the world and she came back to reality. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days." The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed. "He's not as gone as you might think! He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Abigail retorted. She was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true. Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music sounded and Abby turned to see a phoenix. "Fawkes!" she shouted happily. He was carrying something and dropped it into her hands before flying off. Unwrapping it she saw it was the sorting hat. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Abigail Potter? Do you feel safe now?" he asked mockingly. Walking away from her Tom faced the face at the front of the chamber. Speaking in parseltongue she watched as the mouth of the stone face opened. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Abigail Potter."

As the basilisk came out of the mouth Abby dropped the hat and ran. Tom said something to the basilisk and then turned to look at where she was. "Parseltongue won't save you now Potter. It only obeys me." She continued to run as she heard it gaining on her. Tripping she fell face first to the floor and her glasses flew off. Reaching around she found them and put them back on, but it was too late as the snake had caught up to her. Realizing it was over she closed her eyes and waited, but a moment later Fawkes came in and blinded the Basilisk protecting her. Tom was upset and screamed that it could still hear her. Getting up she slowly started backing up slowly, but her foot stepped on something causing the snake to face her. Forgetting about being quiet she ran for her life to find an escape, but ran into a dead end. Turning around she saw the Basilisk. Staying as quite as she could she leaned down and grabbed a rock throwing it down the tunnel causing it to follow the sound.

Watching it she took the opposite direction and ran back to Ginny. Leaning towards her again she made a mental promise that she would not leave this chamber without Ginny alive. "Yes, Potter the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return Very much alive." Suddenly the basilisk appeared out of the water startling her. She had almost forgotten about it. Looking at the hat she saw a sword form out of nowhere from inside of it. Pulling it out she turned to face the snake while backing up. Deciding she had a better chance if she was at a high point, she ran for the stone face and started climbing. When the snake got too close, she waved the sword at it and ducked when it went to hit her only hitting the stone. Climbing some more it hit the other side of where she was causing her to only be able to hold on with one arm helplessly. Regaining her balance Abby made it to the top of the head and faced the Basilisk with the sword in front of her.

As it came within range, she slashed the sword back and forth trying to protect herself. Losing her balance, she fell on her back losing grip on the sword. As it started to fall, she rolled to grab it and stood back up as the basilisk came at her again. Realizing this was her best chance Abby stuck the sword inside the mouth and it went right through, but she felt something pierce her arm. Tears formed but she refused to let go. Pulling the sword, she saw a fang was in her arm and pulled it out as the Basilisk fell to the ground dead. Sliding off the stone she walked by the dead basilisk over to Ginny with the sword and fang in hand.

As she reached Ginny the world started to spin and she feel to the ground "Remarkable isn't it how fast the poison seeps into you. You have little more than a minute to live and so ends the life of the famous Abigail Potter." She looked over at Ginny and saw the diary. Abby wasn't sure if it was because she was going to die, but something compelled her to grab the diary. When Tom saw this, he panicked when she grabbed the fang. Screaming for her to stop Abby plunged it into the diary. When it pierced the pages the form Tom had taken started to disappear. Wanting to end it all she closed the book and stabbed the cover which caused Ginny to wake up.

Looking over at Abby tears formed in Ginny's' eyes. "Oh, Abby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Riddle made me." Then Ginny noticed her arm. "Abby you're hurt." Covering it with her other hand Abby looked at Ginny. "Don't worry. Ginny you need to get yourself out. Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron and Professor Lupin." Just then Fawkes came back and sat beside Abby. Reaching out with her good arm Abby pet the phoenix. "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough." Fawkes leaned down and let some of his tears fall on the wound healing her as Abby realized everything would be alright. The two ran out of the chamber. A few minutes later they heard Ron arguing with two people. As they came into view, she saw it was Severus and Lupin. "Ron!" He turned to see Abby smiling with Ginny running behind her. He took off and hugged his sister as she stopped and looked at Severus. The look said anything, but pleased.

"Severus… I'm…" began Abby. He pulled her into a hug and held her close. "I'm just glad you are alright." The five of them got out and met George who was happy to see Ginny. Everyone made their way to the headmaster's office.


	23. Chapter 23

Abby and Ron entered the headmaster's office with Ginny, George, Lupin, and Severus. After some sobs and reprimanding Lupin left with most of the Weasley family to help them out. Dumbledore turned to look at the two of them as Severus stood behind him. "I hope you two realize that in the past night the two of you have broken at least a dozen school rules." They nodded acknowledging their mistake. Tears forming in her eyes Abby looked at the headmaster. "With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, I couldn't stand idly by. Not only was Hermione petrified, but Ginny and Fred were also in danger. They are all my friends and I will do anything to protect them." Dumbledore chuckled and nodded before smiling at her. "Severus, I see what you mean. She certainly does remind me of her parents."

The four spoke for a few more moments before Dumbledore sent Severus and Ron to send the release papers to Azkaban for Hagrid. When it was just Dumbledore and Abby he looked at her. "I can see you want to ask something Miss Potter. What is it?" he asked gently. "Um Sir, I was originally placed in Slytherin before I chose to join Blackstark. How is it I was able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat?" she asked. Abby was really confused and had been trying to figure that out for the last hour. He chuckled and motioned for her to sit. "Miss Potter… Abigail do you know what makes a Gryffindor?" he asked. "No, Sir," she replied. "A Gryffindor is made up of different traits. Now not everyone has all off them, but they are Bravery, Nerve, Athletic, Courage, Chivalry, Daring. Does any of that sound like you?" She nodded, and he smiled while looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Yes." "Then it shouldn't be that unlikely that you were able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. Only someone with a true heart of a Gryffindor would have been able to do that." Smiling she was happy with his response. It meant she had a heart like a lion. Just as she was about to say something the door slammed open and in came in Lucius Malfoy.

Stumbling behind him was Dobby. Abby saw him, and her eyes widened in shock. "Dobby this is who made you burn your fingers!?" She exclaimed in shock. Lucius looked at her as they glared at each other. Turning to face Dumbledore he mumbled that he would deal with Dobby later. Abby didn't want to let anything happen to Dobby, but she didn't really have the power to do anything. As she watched the two interact when Dumbledore showed the diary to Mr. Malfoy he looked uncomfortable and that's when it all clicked with Abby as Dobby was pointing between the diary and his master. That day in Diagon alley he had picked up Ginny's' book for a reason. Anger was what she felt, but she would wait her moment would come. "Let us hope the Miss Potter will always be around to save the day." Staring him defiantly in the face and replied. "Don't worry I will be." Turning around he kicked Dobby out of the office. "Sir if it would be alright could I have the diary," she said. Nodding Dumbledore handed her the diary and she ran off.

As she was heading down the stairs she pulled off both her socks and slipped both her shoes on before continuing to run after Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy you forgot something!" she shouted as she caught up to him. He turned and sneered at Abby as she held out the diary to him. "I believe this is yours," she said politely. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said snidely. "I think you do." She held it out again and this time he took it only to hand it over to Dobby. "I also think you were the one that placed it in Ginny Weasleys cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." He turned without saying a word to her and called for Dobby. He looked at Abby who knelt down beside him. "Open it Dobby," smiled Abby. Opening the book, he saw a sock inside. Smiling Dobby dropped the book and held onto it. "Dobby!" yelled Malfoy. "Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free!" He turned to look at him. "What I…" he began when his eyes landed on Abby who was trying to stifle her laughter. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at her as he stalked towards her angrily. "You lost me my servant!" Dobby stood in front of her and put his hand out. "You shall not hurt Abigail Potter!" With a flick of his wrist Malfoy was thrown backwards as he was in the middle of a forbidden spell. As he righted himself Malfoy looked at the girl. "One day you will meet the same sticky end as your parents and when that day comes I will be standing there beside my lord." With that Malfoy left the two alone.

Abby burst into laughter as Dobby hugged her. "Did you see his face Dobby he was so mad," she said through her fits of laughter. "Dobby wants to thank Abigail for freeing him." She shook her head as she held him at arm's length. "No thanks is necessary, but just promise me you will never try and save my life with a bludger again." He nodded vigorously making his ears flop around with him. Standing up she held out her hand. "Dobby let me take you to the headmasters office. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore could find you some work." With that the two walked back into the headmaster's office with the diary. Once she brought Dobby back she hurried off to meet up with Ron at the feast.


	24. Chapter 24

Abby ran into the hall to sit down at Blackstark when Ron slid in beside her a few moments later. "Ron don't worry tomorrow both of them will be free from being paralyzed." He nodded, and they continued to eat. Over the remainder of the night she sat with Ron in the common room and played exploding snap. Eventually it was late enough that Abby was falling asleep and Ron went over to get his brother. "Hey George, can you bring Abby to bed she fell asleep not that long ago." He nodded and walked over to Abby. Carefully he picked her up and walked down the hall to her room. "Fred…" She mumbled. George looked at her and smiled. Whether she admitted it or not her feelings for his brother was growing. Placing her in bed her noticed on her nightstand was her father's wand still broken. After he pulled the covers over her he took the wand and left.

George was halfway to the headmaster's office when he saw Professor Snape. "Professor…." Snape turned to see one of the Weasley twins. "Yes?" "Um, Sir could you see if Professor Dumbledore could fix this? It was Abigail's' and broken when someone got into her room at Blackstark. I know she hasn't said anything, but it means a lot to her," said George. He nodded and took the wand from him before walking off. George went back to Blackstark and headed off to bed.

The next morning Abby woke up got dressed. Classes had ended for the term and on Monday exams would start. She went through her day with her friends and when dinner came around everyone headed down. Ron and Abby were eating when the doors opened to reveal Hermione and Fred. Luna who had been speaking with Ginny and Abby noticed the two and pointed it out. Ron and Abby leaned back and smiled. Hermione grinned and ran forward as the two got up. If Ron hadn't been standing behind Abby she would have been knocked to the ground by the force of Hermione's hug. When they got done hugging Hermione was about to hug Ron but chose to give him a hand shake. "Welcome back Hermione," he said. "Thanks. I can't believe you solved it!" she said excitedly. "Well we couldn't have done it without your help," replied Abby. "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I was in the library when Draco ran out of a section of the library so naturally I had to investigate. As it turns out he left a book open to reveal a ripped page. Normally I would have found it offensive to damage a book, but it didn't come from that book and it was the answer I needed all along," beamed Hermione. Hermione and Ron sat down as Abby walked up to Fred.

"Fred, I heard from George about…" she began. Fred wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I was being stupid. I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over with. I may have been petrified, but that doesn't change that I could still hear. George mentioned many times that you were there for him so thank you." Nodding they returned to their table. Fred sat down to George who put his arm around him and started planning their newest prank. The other Weasley children came over from the Gryffindor table to welcome their brother back. Eventually Dumbledore made an announcement stating that due to the events of this school year exams have been canceled. This caused a round of applause all around except for Hermione who was mumbling oh no causing Abby to go into a laughing fit. When everyone had quieted down the doors opened to reveal Hagrid. "Sorry I'm Late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused," said Hagrid as he walked forward. "Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Ron turned beet red as Hermione, Abby, and Dumbledore looked at him. "Good job Ron," said Abby grinning. "I should have listened to Snape. He told me to use Hedwig or a school owl." Hagrid stopped in front of the three of them and thanked them for believing in him. Abby stood up and hugged him with Hermione and Ron doing the same. "There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." With that she let go of him and started to clap. Soon almost all the students and teachers were doing the same thing letting Hagrid know how much everyone cared about him.

One-week later Abby was packing everything up when there was a knock on her door. Turning around she saw it was Severus. "Severus? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making sure the Slytherin students are packing up?" she asked. "They will survive a few minutes without me. Besides I came to give you this." He held out a box and Abby opened it. Inside was her father's wand fixed and good as new. Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled at him. "You fixed it thank you," she said. "It is not me you should thank. If anyone should be thanked it is Headmaster Dumbledore and You Mr. George Weasley who brought it to me." "I will thank you. Are you going to take the carriages to the station?" she asked. Placing a hand on her head he shook his head. "No, I have things to attend to, but this summer I will make time to see you." With that he left, and she finished packing up.

When everyone was ready the group headed out. Hermione, Abigail, Ron, Fred, and George caught a carriage with Daphne and Neville. When they got on the train Abby watched as the train took off until she couldn't see the school anymore. The last thought she had before falling asleep was hoping that Voldemort wouldn't cause problems for her next year. With that in mind she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
